


Lost(or Found)

by 96wsy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Dohyon, Boys Kissing, Dohyon is Seungseok baby, Dohyon is Wooseok's custody, Domestic Seungseok, Fluff, Grammar error, Kissing, Love Triangle, M/M, Mention of blood, Model Seungyoun, Mystery, Post Break Up, Professor Wooseok, Seungseok divorced, Smut, im not good at this, mention of drug, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: — Seungyoun and Wooseok is a divorced couple and Dohyon is Wooseok's custody. One day, their son went missing and they start to blame each other. Will they able to find their son at the same time fix their broken family ?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 292





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my on-going fanfiction that based on the prompt in my au acc !
> 
> Kudos, comment and thoughts for motivation 🖤

Seungyoun rested his head on the couch, his today schedule is hectic and he barely can breathe even for a minute. He didn't remember where is the last place of his shooting happened.

He looked at the clock, it's 10PM and he decided to take a shower first. He calmed his body's vein that stretch too much today and have prompt thoughts about his career.

Seungyoun came out from the shower, only putting the robe on and threw himself in the bed. He sighed in content. As he is about to close his eyes, his phone rang.

He picked up. It's a video call from his _ex_ husband, Kim Wooseok.

"Hey, do you have time ?"

"Fortunately, yes"

"Dohyon wanted to talk to you"

"Sure ! Hand him the phone"

Seungyoun smiled once his son's face decorated the screen to the full.

"Daddy !"

"Hi baby"

"Daddy, you promised me to the zoo"

"What do you want to do at Zoo ?"

"I wanna see a tiger !"

"Oh, you are ambitious boy. Ask Papa if he can let me take you this weekend"

"Papa ! You heard right ?"

Seungyoun heard Wooseok humming.

"He let me go !"

"Okay, you haven't go to sleep yet ?"

"I was waiting for you, I want to talk with you"

"Why ? Do you wanna talk about how's your school today ?"

"I miss you, I wanna hear your bedtime story like you always do before"

"Didn't Papa did the same to you ?"

"It's different when it was you"

"You wanna say my story is not interesting ?" Wooseok interrupted.

"No, I miss getting a kiss from both of you before bed"

There was a pretty long silence between them.

"I will give you one"

"Through the phone again ?"

"Dohyon, enough for now, your daddy is tired from work. Let's go to bed"

"Okay"

"See you this weekend, baby"

"Bye ! I love you"

"I love you too"

Seungyoun sighed once Wooseok ended the video call. It was unfamiliar with Wooseok. They get married and divorced 1 year ago. It's bad because he didn't win to take Dohyon as his custody in the court because of his untrue past event and that event is the cause why he and Wooseok divorced.

***

_"Wait, Baby .. it's not true at all !" Seungyoun hold Wooseok's wrist but the younger resisted._

_Seungyoun witnessed furious in Wooseok's eyes which he never saw before, it's a different Kim Wooseok he used to know. Kim Wooseok that stood in front of him is holding his sadness and madness at the same time. His eyes seems glassy with tears, it shows how disappointed he is in Seungyoun but he can't imagine Seungyoun's disappointment in him when his own husband prefer to believe the media that made by unvalid people about him than himself. Seungyoun felt betrayed as much as Wooseok do._

_"What's not true ? It even made into newspapers and tv. Do you think I can cannot believe it ?" Wooseok was obviously fuming, how can he remained calm when his husband's face and name as a headline of every news and so on. He tried to ignore them for once, twice and thrice. His patience stop when he can't even step into the university he work at without people talking bad about his family, his husband and how people looked down on Dohyon and himself._

_"They don't have enough alibi !" Seungyoun snapped. He raised his voice for the first time to Wooseok. His voice was desperate to tell Wooseok, he is innocent. He is none of what people told him was._

_"So you want to say you did it but cannot get caught because they lack of alibi ?"_

_"Listen to me"_

_"No ! I don't want to get involve with you anymore, I don't want our son get hate because his father is a drug dealer" Wooseok scolded back. He thinks he is in his right of mind but maybe someday he will regret._

_"What do you want me to do to make you believe me ?" Seungyoun pierced._

_"Divorce me and never come back into Dohyon and my life anymore"_

***

Seungyoun sighed once again, the event is still vivid in his mind.

_That night ..._

Wooseok leaves their house, this house with their son who is just 4 years old. Dohyon didn't understand a bit of their conversation but the kid cries when he heard their parents shouting at each other. Swearing and degrading one another.

He felt lost when Wooseok asking for a divorce but his heart said this is a right choice because they had almost none to zero chance to make up their misunderstanding . No after what the media and peoples accused Seungyoun. He received a major backlash from that, people threw his away, and he did too. Spacing out all alone for a few months, he cried every time people not around, in the darkness and worst, in loneliness.

The article was taken down when they had no prove of Seungyoun doing drugs. He got his reputation back but he was fired from being a police for unknown reason. He bet Wooseok is regret but Wooseok is far away from that, he never contacted Seungyoun even after the issues solved.

But for some solid reason, one day he reached out Seungyoun because of Dohyon. Their kid missing his daddy very much, he can said it was bad until Dohyon fell sick while his body's temperature heated up almost reaching 39 celsius. Wooseok surrender, for the sake of their son. He let Dohyon to meet Seungyoun but only by his permission which is Seungyoun rarely get.

Is Wooseok still mad at him ? If that's the case, he had no idea why his hatred toward Seungyoun is still ignited within him. Wooseok may be small but his small body could hold so much anger and madness.

It's a law too, if Seungyoun took Dohyon out without Wooseok's consent, he could be accused for kidnapping. It's frustrating when some law were made to make human living in a peaceful life but some are just a filler, troublesome and handful.

Now he is a model, a successful model. People knew his background but prefer not to judge. Whether it's because his handsome face or innocent proven, no one knows.

He made of money and fame. Being a model for some high class brand such as _Chanel_ and _Gucci_ , his face is everywhere in the mall and town but none of it made him happy. There's an empty space in his lonely heart that begging to get filled in with love and attention. Yearning for some touch and whisper.

He wanted all of that from Kim Wooseok.

_No one else._


	2. Development

Wooseok pondered while his hands supporting his chin, his soul is on earth but his mind flew to somewhere far and unknown.

_"I miss getting kisses from both of you before bed"_

His son's word bothered him too much. Their yesterday's conversation was really something. At the thought of that, he did think that Dohyon still can't get used to his parents being divorced. Even it's already been a year, everything is still foreign for him as a son. Wooseok thinks he failed as a father, wasn't all the love he gave to Dohyon all alone enough ?

Dohyon is really close to Seungyoun than him. Really close that his face start to resemble Seungyoun bit by bit. And Wooseok admit, every time he looked at Dohyon, he saw Seungyoun in him. He thought he already move on from his ex husband but it didn't work well when almost every day Seungyoun keeps lingering in his mind, almost every second he will ask himself whether Seungyoun had breakfast or not ? Did he had meal properly or did he do well on his own but after seeing Seungyoun is became of the of risen start model, he agreed Seungyoun can live without him and his son.

Wooseok thought it just his ego that taking over him. Even he knew it, he can't push it because it is what he need to continue his life, it was never been easy for him to get used to this feeling, He and Seungyoun being together for 7 years and people were right by saying _First Love Is Hard To Forget._

He knew very well that Seungyoun was proven innocent about the drug case. He even let out a happy tears when he read the article but he held himself from contact Seungyoun because he can't fully believe the article.

He held his pride higher than the mistake he made, he is a man that full of reputation and ego. He still think what happened is not because of him. The reason why they still didn't get back together is not because if him. It was Seungyoun to blame on.

_His ego kept boosting._

_***_

"Junho, can you clear my schedule on Saturday ?" Seungyoun asked, rather than asking. He is ordered his young manager around.

"Day out with Dohyon ?" Junho plastered a smile on his face. He knew Seungyoun very much, he has no other reason to clear his schedule if it is not for his family. Junho is not a strict manager that pushed his artist to keep working, working and working. He's been working with Seungyoun for a year but been friend with him since high school which was 9 years ago as a senior and junior. Seungyoun is one of the best senior he had ever knew since. Seungyoun help him from getting bullied by other when it was his first year in school. Since that, he owe Seungyoun his life, study and future.

Seungyoun beamed. "It's been a long time since our last hang out, I've been busy with work recently"

"You and Wooseok hyung, how ?" Junho asked out of concern. He met these two since high school. The two of them start dating with the help of Junho.

Even Seungyoun is quite rebel back in high school, Wooseok is his weakness. He failed to form a proper sentence when he is in front of Wooseok so Junho help him out to confess to Wooseok at his last year of high school. Luck on his side when Wooseok shared the same feeling as him.

Junho was happy for both of them, their achievement were incredible. From only dating to get married and even adopted a baby boy. It was unfortunate event for them, that they divorce because of some stupid rumours.

"We are like nothing, stranger maybe ? He just talk to me when Dohyon wanted to" Seungyoun decorated his face with bitter smile. Wooseok is still bitter for him.

***

"Daddy !" Dohyon ran to Seungyoun, the dad lift him up and secure the son in his arms. He kissed Dohyon's cheeks repeatedly. His chubby cheeks thatmade everyone went crazy about and want to squeeze him so bad.

"You have gained weight, you eat a lot, Dohyonie" Seungyoun smiled earned a giggle from the baby.

"Papa doesn't let me eat after 8PM anymore" He pouted.

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok who is watching them. "You are just 5 years old, you keep eating unhealthy food without control" Wooseok sighed.

"You have to take care of your health, if you are sick. Daddy and Papa will be sad" Seungyoun said.

"But I'm already sad about you two" Dohyon pouted.

Seungyoun let out an awkward laugh. "Let's go meet your tiger before it gets dark" He changed the topic, kissing the top of Dohyon's head. He peeked at Wooseok. The younger may felt bothered. Their son become more and more honest with his feelings lately. It was a good character development but at the same time regularly made his parents felt guilty and awkward toward each other.

Dohyon nodded.

"You don't want to follow us ?" Seungyoun asked Wooseok. The younger joined them just for once and it's not a good things to do so because Wooseok's mood oftentimes swing on his own.

"No, maybe next time. I had work to settle" Wooseok replied and handed Dohyon's bag full with his stuff inside. "Here"

Seungyoun took the bag in his hand but puzzled by it. "What is this ?"

"I decide to let him sleepover at your place since it's weekend, you don't have schedule tomorrow right ?" Wooseok raised his eyebrows. "He wanted to hear your bedtime story"

Seungyoun nodded at the same time stunned, it was the first time Wooseok gave this kind of permission for him. He bet, Wooseok started to understand him a little. He gave Wooseok the sweetest smile. "Thank you, really"

"I will pick him up at 5PM tomorrow" Wooseok informed.

"Bye, Papa !"Dohyon giddily said.

"Bye, baby. Have fun" Wooseok kissed Dohyon's cheeks.

Seungyoun felt things, even his arms make a slight brush with Wooseok's tummy. He already felt happy. Is this what people these days called it as _whipped culture_ ?

"You too" Wooseok told Seungyoun.

Seungyoun beamed a little while watched Wooseok getting into his car and drove away. He looked at Dohyon. "Let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ~ I tend to write 1K words per update . I'll try to write longer for the next update!
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me 🙏🏻


	3. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations
> 
> • Circles - Post Malone  
> • Will Last Forever - AKMU

Seungyoun went inside the zoo with his son, since It's weekend. It's pretty crowded. Every parents that brought their children here is like him, they only had weekend day to spend some time with their kids.

"Daddy ! Tiger !" Dohyon pulled Seungyoun's hand while pointed at the animal. The tiger is quite far from them because they put a lake in front of the visitor to create the safety between tigers and visitor.

Seungyoun pulled Dohyon's closer and lifted the small body higher to let him see the better view. "Is that tiger ?" He asked.

"It looks like Hangyul hyung" Dohyon nodded.

Seungyoun chuckled. "You like Hangyul hyung that's why you like tiger ?" Hangyul is his friend in model industry, they are not quite close but since Hangyul really like kids. He can't let Dohyon out of his sight if Seungyoun happened to brinv him together to his workplace.

"It's daddy !" Dohyon shouted again, this time pointed at the fox.

"Am I really look like that ?" Seungyoun smiled.

Dohyon nodded. "Papa said so !"

"Papa told you that ? Fox is handsome right ?" Seungyoun giddily asked.

"Uhm ! Handsome than Uncle Jinhyuk" Dohyon agreed.

Seungyoun was caught off guard when the little mentioned Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk is his best friend back in high school even until now. They contacted a lot but recently both get so busy with their own work and couldn't meet in person even for a small talk. "Did he always visit you ?"

"Yes! He is so kind! He bought many toys for me" Dohyon's answer made Seungyoun pondered a bit. "Daddy, why ?"

Seungyoun shook his head. "It's good that he treated you good, I'm glad" Seungyoun ruffled Dohyon's hair till it become messy.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Dohyon pouted.

"What do you want to eat ?" Seungyoun asked.

"Steak !"

"No wonder you grow up so fast"

***

The father and son stopped at some fancy restaurant that they used to visit long time ago. Seungyoun stopped visiting this restaurant since the divorce happened, he didn't sure why but the place just brought again so many moments when they were a perfect family back then. But since they served a good steak and Dohyon demanded for that, Seungyoun had no other choice but to obey.

They had some _kid_ talk about Dohyon while waiting for their order to be served. It's almost dark and Seungyoun just hope they won't take too long here because he didn't want Dohyon to sleep late like he always did. And for some reason, Wooseok will get mad if he knows about this.

"Can you wait here ? Daddy need to go to restroom" Seungyoun informed. The younger nodded obediently. "Don't go anywhere until I come back"

Seungyoun was in rush when he entered the restroom, he washed his face and stared back into the mirror. He looks just fune but his heartbeat thumping abnormally, he was anxious for some unknown reason and had to calm himself down for a moment. What was the reason he became like this ?

He didn't take long in there because Dohyon is alone out there and he had to go for Dohyon as soon as possible. He sighed once he felt he is okay now, he headed back to the table.

"Do—" His eyes went wide when his son is not there, he only found Dohyon's bag beside his seat. He started to panic. Seungyoun went everywhere inside the restaurant to look for his son, he even checked every toilet to make sure he is looking in every crook and space in the restaurant.

"Excuse me, do you see my son at this height ?" He asked the waiter around while leveling his hand between his knee and thigh.

"No, sir. I'm sorry" The waited bowed to him and flashed him an apologetic look.

Seungyoun grabbed his phone, he is ready to call the police right away.

"Daddy !" He turned his body back and saw Dohyon with a balloon in his right hand. The baby looked very much happy while the father is almost die from heart attack.

"Oh god, Baby" Seungyoun crouched down to Dohyon's level and hugged his son's little body. "Please don't scare daddy like that again"

"I found someone giving away a balloon outside" Dohyon pointed out to the clown. A human clown who is actively giving every balloon to the kid that passed by.

"Still, you should wait for me first" Seungyoun sighed.

"Daddy, are you mad at me ? I'm sorry" Dohyon looked down. His grip to the balloon loosen a bit. He could felt the resentment in Seungyoun's expression.

"No, I'm not. I'm just scared if something happen to you" Seungyoun tried to suppress a smile to his son but he admitted it's quite awkward and strange.

"I will never do that again" Dohyon said.

"It's okay, baby. Let's eat steak okay ?" Seungyoun smiled, leading Dohyon to their table back.

***

After made sure Dohyon has took a shower and brushed his teeth, Seungyoun tucked him into bed. He put his son beside him and opened a kid book story and started briefing.

It took him 5 minutes to finish the story and he glanced at his son when he finished the story. Dohyon's eyelids looked heavy and about to close soon.

"Can you kiss me before i'm sleeping ?" He asked.

"Of course !" Seungyoun left two kisses on both of his chubby cheeks and even his forehead making the smaller smiled.

"Good night, daddy"

"Good night, baby"

***

"Good morning ! Have you brush your teeth ?" Seungyoun greeted his son as soon as he saw the little come out from the bedroom, looking all cute and fluffy in his pajama.

"Yes, what are you doing ?" Dohyon asked while climbing the bar chair near the counter.

"I'm making breakfast" Seungyoun hummed softly while cooking, he is not really good at cooking but since he had to do all the things alone, he used to it now. Junho insisted to send him everyday breakfast but he knew his manager so well, that kid barely can manage his breakfast alone, let out Seungyoun's one.

"Daddy, I want milk" Dohyon demanded.

"I have it, wait there. I'm going to get it for you" Seungyoun smiled. It's part of Dohyon's routine every morning, to drink some milk after woke up. Seungyoun doesn't really drink milk but he always had the thought maybe his son will be here someday and his effort being wasted because he keep throwing out expired milk and consecutively bought the new one. But today, the milk won't go to waste anymore.

Seungyoun watched his son gulping the milk deliciously. "Are you done ? Let's have a breakfast first"

"Daddy, where are we going today ?" Dohyon asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm .. where are you want to go ?" Seungyoun wondered. He should spend his time with his son wisely without wasting any minute because every second with his son is so precious.

"Funfairs !"

"No, we can't. Your papa won't let you go there" Seungyoun send Dohyon an apologetic smile. He sensed disappointment in Dohyon's face. Wooseok said it's too crowded there and he hates crowded place and it's quite dangerous especially for Dohyon. Despited the place is built for children, still Wooseok can't let Dohyon go there.

"How about we go to arcade ? Let's try a game that suits you"

With his suggestion, Dohyon nodded in excitement.

***

_From: Seungyoun_

_I think we can't make it at 5PM, I'm at mall and promised him to eat Baskin Robbin. We are barely reaching there._

_From: Wooseok_

_Okay, 6PM ? Dohyon has to go school tomorrow, don't be too late._

_From: Seungyoun_

_Sure, I'll send him home instead so you just stay home._

_From: Wooseok_

_Yeah, I get it_

"Thank god Papa let me send you home at 6PM" Seungyoun sigh out of relief.

"Can we get an ice cream now ?" Dohyon cheered.

"Yes, let's be quick !"

***

It was raining heavily, storm and lightning taking turn to surprise the human on earth. The wind is breeze howling and the sound of it scary and send chilly to Wooseok's whole being. He is worried about Dohyon's safety because Seungyoun didn't arrive yet. He looked at clock. It's 5.45PM. Seungyoun promised to send their son at 6PM but still, Wooseok is in doubt.

Once he heard the knock on his door, Wooseok rushingly open it. There he saw Seungyoun were drenched in rain while Dohyon was doing fine. Not fully although his hair is a bit wet but overall Dohyon is still okay.

"Papa ! Daddy ran really fast while covering me, he is like Iron Man !" Dohyon giggles. Wooseok gave Dohyon a comfortable smile.

"Go take a shower, you will get cold" He ruffles his son's hair.

"Bye, Dohyonie, Sorry Daddy can't hug you, I'm wet" Seungyoun pinched Dohyon's cheeks.

"Bye, Daddy ! Next time I'll sleepover at your place again" Dohyon smiled.

Wooseok watched the kid get into his room quietly. He shifted his eyes to Seungyoun. "Come in"

Seungyoun shook his head. "No, I'm wet you can see"

"I have your spared clothes here, take shower first and get change. Beside, the weather is bad out there. Just wait until it calm a bit then you can go home" Wooseok nonchalantly said.

"Okay" Seungyoun agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, we are not reaching the interesting part yet.
> 
> Trouble will come when everyone is happy.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM Rec
> 
> • Surrender - Natalie Taylor

Seungyoun waited in the guest room, waiting for Wooseok to get him a towel. He takes a look at the whole room. He wondered why Wooseok has the guest room ? Is someone frequently come visiting him ? He has no other siblings except himself, his mom and dad.

"Here" Wooseok handed him a black towel. It's still new and Seungyoun had feeling it never been used by anyone before.

"Thank you" Seungyoun smiled. He is about to pulled out his shirt when Wooseok squealing.

"What are you doing ?!" Wooseok looked at him in shock. "Do it inside the bathroom, not here"

"Oh ? I used to do it in bedroom" Seungyoun grinned. "Sorry"

"After taking shower, join us for dinner" Wooseok informed earning a hum from the older.

***

Wooseok was busy cooking when Dohyon suddenly came to him. "Where's daddy ?" He asked.

"Inside bathroom" He replied nonchalantly.

"Will daddy sleep here ?" He asked again.

Wooseok pondered a bit before spoke up. "No, he will go home after dinner" He replied. Even he can't see his son's face but he can tell how the kid pouted.

"Daddy !" Wooseok turned around the moment Dohyon called for his dad. Seungyoun walked out with the only towel wrapped around his waist to knee.

"Why are you not wearing clothes !" Wooseok asked almost blurted out by the sight he just witnessed.

"You don't give me any" Seungyoun nonchalantly replied while playing with Dohyon in his arms.

"I forgot, wait there" Wooseok turn off the stove and get into his bedroom.

"Daddy, company me to watch the cartoon" Dohyon pleaded.

"Sure, but don't sleep too late. You have school tomorrow" Seungyoun bopped his son's nose with his.

"Here" Wooseok came back and handed him a pair of pajama, a red checkered pattern pajama. Seungyoun took it while thanking him again.

Wooseok couldn't lie when a certain Cho Seungyoun stood in front of him looking all hot like that. Well, he got it that Seungyoun is a model and his body proportion looking like that. Seungyoun's wet hair and broad shoulder and what caught Wooseok the most is his gun tattoo. He recollected his reaction when the first time he saw it. It exactly like what he is now.

"Papa, why your face looking so red ?" Dohyon's question caught him off guard. He blinked and focus to the reality.

"Come, daddy need to get ready for dinner together" Wooseok took Dohyon from Seungyoun's arms and brought the baby to their dining table.

Seungyoun watched the two from afar, he felt like the old time. When the family is full of love, affection and fond and he glad he could witness it even for once and for the short time.

***

"Go to bed after dinner" Wooseok told Dohyon.

"Daddy promised to watch cartoon with me" Dohyon pouted. Again.

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun while the older pretend he didn't know anything. "Okay. Sharp on 9PM. Go to bed" Wooseok finalised.

A cranky smile plastered on Seungyoun's face upon he heard that. Wooseok is still the same, he barely say No to whatever Dohyon want and it is his greatest weakness : Dohyon.

"It still storming outside" Wooseok whispered but enough for Seungyoun to hear. He looked out through the veranda. It's dark but the whole sky become bright between a second and they able too see the sky for a moment.

"Dohyon have to sleep warmly so you wouldn't get sick" Seungyoun send Dohyon a warm smile. His fingers tracing the child stuffy cheeks.

After dinner, Seungyoun help Wooseok clean a little and then he company Dohyon to watch his cartoon like he promised.

From Wooseok point of view, instead of watching cartoon, he could only heardDohyon's laugh non stop. He watched them from the kitchen, Seungyoun didn't stop tickled their son while Dohyon trying his best to avoid it. Without Wooseok's knowing, he smiled while observing them.

***

"Good night,baby" Wooseok caressed Dohyon's hair and leaving a kiss on his right cheeks.

"Good night, Papa" Dohyon smiled. His eyes shifted to Seungyoun who is standing at the door frame. "Daddy ? You won't give me good night kiss ?"

Seungyoun startled because his mind at the other place instead, he saw Wooseok left the room. "I will" He walked closer to Dohyon's bed. Bending his tall body a little to reach Dohyon's left cheeks. "Sleep well" He softly whispered.

He turn off the lamp and closed Dohyon's room door. Seungyoun stomped his feet to the living room and he saw Wooseok was there.

"I'm going home now" Seungyoun said.

Wooseok rose up from the couch. "Seungyoun"

"Yes ?" Seungyoun looked at Wooseok, waiting for the younger next sentence.

"About that, can't you stay here tonight ?" Wooseok bite his lower lips, his pupils shaking and tried to avoid Seungyoun's stare.

"But I don—

"I still have plenty of your shirt" Wooseok cut.

"You have ?" Seungyoun puzzled. He found it weird first because Wooseok has this pyjama but rather not to ask. For second time, Wooseok told him he had plenty, plenty sounds many and Seungyoun wonder whom the shirts belong to. Is it Jinhyuk's ? Since Dohyon said Jinhyuk regularly visited them.

"Please don't ask. It was yours and no one else" Wooseok's cheeks redding. He has the proper reason but it's embarrassing to him and quite childish.

"But why you want me to stay ?" Seungyoun asked.

"The storms yet to subside, I'm a little concern about your safety" Wooseok told. Seungyoun's heart a little soften hearing Wooseok's answer. He learned that the younger doesn't change his attitude toward him. He is still the Kim Wooseok he used to know. The soft hearted and kind Kim Wooseok.

"Nothing going to happen" Seungyoun smiled, gave the younger reassurance smile.

"Seungyoun" He watched Wooseok looked down to the floor. "Listen to me just once"

"Okay, where should I sleep ? Guest room ?" He raised his eyebrows finally surrender to Wooseok's command.

"No, It's dusty in there, I haven't clean it for a while" Wooseok refused.

"Then couch could work too" Seungyoun looked at the black leather couch in front of him.

"Your back will hurt, I've been sleeping here too. It was awful" Wooseok said.

"Then where should I sleep ?" Seungyoun frowned.

"If I said this, don't ask why" Wooseok sighed.

"Okay" Seungyoun agreed.

"Sleep in my room, in my bed. With me" Wooseok's face now as red as tomato.

Seungyoun gasped. Wooseok is really unusual with him these days. He liked the character development but he found it is the weird way to make up with someone. Did Wooseok offered him to get back through sex ? It's nothing weird about it except what it felt like to have a sex with their current _label_ ?

"Okay" Seungyoun nodded. Try to sound as much as natural he can be.

Wooseok scoffs. "Crazy, didn't I ?"

"Huh ?" Seungyoun pardon.

"You must be thinking why am I act this way ? Why suddenly I was kind to you" Wooseok smiled. "Ask me why"

"Why ?" Seungyoun obliged.

"I felt bad toward Dohyon, I felt sorry to him. Every single day he will miss you, he will ask where've you been, he always ask why you and I not living together. Why we can't be like before ? He even blamed himself we are like this" Wooseok's shoulder tremble from sobbing. He felt tears in his eyes that ready to burst anytime. His heart clenched to their son. Dohyon is too young for this, Wooseok felt stupid because he causing Dohyon a trauma at such a young age.

Seungyoun was stunned by Wooseok sudden burst. He also surprised that Dohyon blamed himself. The kid shouldn't feel that way, the kid shouldn't be that clever. All kid should do is _playing, eating and sleeping_.

"I know this is not the right time but I'm sorry. Sorry for making things hard between us, sorry for never talk to you, sorry that I believed media more than you. I can accept if you see me as terrible husband but I don't want Dohyon to see me as terrible father" Wooseok cried.

It was his intuition or desire but Seungyoun already wrapped his broad shoulder around Wooseok's petite body. "Shush .. It's not your fault" Seungyoun patted his back. "He loves you as much as you love him" Seungyoun said. He buried his nose into Wooseok's thick hair. His shampoo never change. It's still the strawberry scented, the same flavour he used ever since they start living together. The scent calmed him a bit more, mesmerising the moment where Wooseok would offer himself to be hugged by Seungyoun whenever the older felt exhausted. Welcoming him home with open arms.

Wooseok's fingers clutched on Seungyoun's pyjama. He felt so much pain in his heart and at the same time calm by Seungyoun's touch. The older's hug is warm and delicate. It's like being surrounded by the clouds. Despite the unusual smell coming from new bought pyjama couldn't hide Seungyoun's scent, his Chanel fragrance is still fresh and recognisable. Then he felt Seungyoun's fingers on his cheeks.

"Wooseokie" Seungyoun said.

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun. They exchange stare for a second before Seungyoun slowly leaned forward until they could felt their breath fanning each other's.

"Do you still love me ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly it turned out as Seungseok's love story *facepalm*


	5. Unlasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM Rec  
> • Lauv - The story never ends  
> • NIKI,88rising - La La lost you (acoustic)
> 
> WARNING 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

_"Do you still love me ?"_

Wooseok found himself lost in Seungyoun's stare. Sometimes he thoughts that he loved Seungyoun enough and the feeling is mutual but at the same time he thought he is not and only care about Seungyoun for Dohyon. He didn't have a proper answer and stuck in between.Wooseok didn't answer instead, he tiptoed and kissed Seungyoun right on the lips. Seungyoun's eyes went big and he didn't return the kiss back. His lips froze same goes to his mind, try to process what happened. Wooseok's lips against his, Didn't budge at all and soft, delicate just like his soul.

Wooseok broke the kiss when he thought he is the only one who seems eager about their relationship, who seems to believe their love is still blooming. He broke their stare toward each other and looked down. Felt ashamed when Seungyoun didn't feel the thing that he himself asked.

_Seungyoun doesn't love him anymore ?_

When Wooseok was about to separate their hug, Seungyoun kissed him hurriedly. In most desperate way, Wooseok clutching his fingers on Seungyoun's shirt even more, mesmerising the kiss they shared. They both closed their eyes and let their lips do all the work. Seungyoun tilted his head a bit, his tongue licked Wooseok lower lips and nibbled it. Upon Wooseok gave him access, he invaded the privacy inside the younger's mouth, his tongue moving impatiently like a predator searching for its prey. Wooseok moaned in their kiss and causing Seungyoun to be even more turn on than he already is. He withdrew his lips from Wooseok's.

"Where is your room ?" He asked, his eyes followed Wooseok's eyes.

_There_.

Seungyoun lift Wooseok, wrapped Wooseok's leg around his waist and moved to Wooseok's room almost immediately.

They settled in Wooseok's bed with Seungyoun on top, the older gave Wooseok a wet sloppy kiss while his hands traced under Wooseok's shirt, cold tips meet cold skin. It send Wooseok shivers down to his spine. Seungyoun lips left a trail a kisses on his jaws then his neck. Wooseok caught Seungyoun by jaw once he felt sting on his neck

"No mark" Wooseok said.

"Why ?" Seungyoun muffled back in Wooseok's neck.

"People will think I'm sleeping with other man after divorced" Wooseok remarked.

"They didn't know it was me"

"That's why" Wooseok breath hitched.

"I'll leave it at somewhere else" Seungyoun smirked and unbutton Wooseok's shirt. He trailed his tongue and stop at Wooseok's chest. He playfully lick there until he heard Wooseok's moaned. He is not satisfied enough so Seungyoun sinking his teeth into Wooseok's skin and earned a hiss from the younger. He played with Wooseok's little nipple. Lick it enough and bite it a little.

"Seungyoun" The younger grips the sheet. He is going hard yet Seungyoun still not enough to feeding his insatiable need. "Want you .. so bad" Wooseok finally said.

Wooseok could feel Seungyoun smiled against his skin, it was the victory for him, once Wooseok begged for him.

"But we don't have condom here or lube" Seungyoun delivered his bad news. "Or you have any ?" Seungyoun asked, he knew his question is risky and his resolve will crumble if Wooseok answered he had those.

"What are you talking about ? I don't have those" Wooseok grunted.

"Can you go dry ?" Seungyoun looked up to Wooseok.

Wooseok didn't answer and he just nodded.

"I'll do gently" Seungyoun whispered, kissing Wooseok's shoulder softly.

Seungyoun pulled Wooseok's trousers, he stroked it for a few moments and look at Wooseok. The younger bites his lips not to suppress his moan. "Wooseok, do you need foreplay ?"

"Why are you asking too much ? It's not like this is our first time" Wooseok sound pissed.

"Okay" Seungyoun surrender, Wooseok doesn't need a foreplay. He raised Wooseok's legs and placed it on his shoulder. "Marking here is okay right ?" Seungyoun teased and started kissing Wooseok's inner thigh softly. He made those kissy sounds that Wooseok found sexy and eagerly crave for it. He kissed and sucked Wooseok's thighs skin swiftly.

"Ahh" Wooseok blinked.

"Considering we haven't this for a year" Seungyoun teased Wooseok by reaching his hole with Seungyoun's cock's tip. "I bet you are tight" Seungyoun groaned while putting his cock into Wooseok body. "Hah .. still tight" He pushed it a bit harder.

"Ark !" Wooseok clutching under his pillow. Seungyoun's cock stretched him to the fully and he could almost felt Seungyoun's cock in his stomach, he didn't remember Seungyoun can be this long and thick."You are big" Wooseok huffed.

"Hold yourself" Seungyoun warned, pulled out his cock yet only the head inside and pushed it in again.

Seungyoun going slowly as he doesn't want Wooseok's skin burn with every brushing skin they made. He hovered Wooseok's body when he saw the younger shut his lips tightly. "Moan for me"

Seungyoun quicken his pace, thrusting into Wooseok harder and stronger. "Our son will not hear us" Seungyoun leave little kiss on Wooseok's cheeks. "Let me hear your voice" Seungyoun hit Wooseok bundle of nerves desperately.

Skin slapping, breath hitching, moaning and panting became their unpleasant music.

"Ahh ! Nghh .. hah" Wooseok finally let his desperate voice free. Seungyoun's cock just filled him good, hitting it on the right spot. Wooseok was on nirvana. Every in and out Seungyoun made easing his riotous mind on that night. He recalled back when they were together, they will have this at least twice per week and Wooseok never been bored by it because Seungyoun just know how to make him feel good, how to make him chanting his name endlessly. Seungyoun's touch is different and Wooseok couldn't get enough of it so he begged for more. "Faster"

"How it feel after getting my cock inside you back ?" Seungyoun started his dirty talk, they used to have this almost at every sex. No one offended and instead, it make them turned on even more. "No one ..." Seungyoun moved his hip to meet Wooseok's erection. "Could ever did this to you" He looked at Wooseok. He smirked. "Like me"

"Hah .. Hnghh .. Seungyoun" Wooseok closed his eyes, his fingers start to trace Seungyoun's skin somewhere, doing wonders at every skin he could reach. One thing he didn't notice that the older's shirt is still fully buttoned and Wooseok felt mad at that. He unbuttoned Seungyoun's shirt and threw his shirt at some place he didn't aware of where.

"You naughty kitty" Seungyoun said between his pants. He did too much work today, from taking care Dohyon until taking care of Wooseok's midnight desire. "I'm gonna cum"

"Come with me please" Wooseok said while stroking his shaft.

Seungyoun make the last thrust before he come, releasing all the load inside Wooseok. Seungyoun moaned as he felt his hungry has been satiated. They look at each other as they both cathing breath, Seungyoun on top of Wooseok, caging Wooseok's petite body, Wooseok's hands that been rested on Seungyoun's back slowly tracing down to his chest, his eyes followed every place of his fingers touched. Wooseok's slender fingers brushing Seungyoun's nipple in one swipe. Seungyoun hissed by the touch and Wooseok going down, his fingers stop at the gun's tip of Seungyoun's tattoo. "This" Wooseok beamed. "Is the death of me"

Seungyoun scoffs, he can't take it any more patience by watching Wooseok looking so hot after their sex, his teary eyes, red nose and plump lips, it's swollen and red, invited to be tasted, filled and eaten. They kissed again but more passionate and fervent, their lips couldn't get enough of each other same goes to their body. Wooseok buckled his hips to meet Seungyoun's erection and earned a moan from the older. He forgot that Seungyoun is still inside of him and what he did is such a bad move when Seungyoun literally rolled his hips a little causing him to moan. Seungyoun gave Wooseok an open-mouthed kiss, saliva mixing and breathe exchanging.

"Wooseok" Seungyoun pushed Wooseok's wet bang, the sweat visibly forming right there and he could tell Wooseok is being punished by so much pleasure as his flushed cheeks spark. "I miss you"

Wooseok was caught of guard once he heard that, but didn't they felt the same toward each other ?

Wooseok cup Seungyoun's cheeks in his hands. "I love you, still"

It's 1AM and their eagerness toward each other is yet to subside. They stop momentarily only to start another session.

***

"Seungyoun" Wooseok shrugged Seungyoun's shoulder a little. It's 6AM and they better get ready for the new day. Wooseok felt it was unfamiliar yet familiar, this feeling of waking up Seungyoun from his sleep.

"Hmm" Seungyoun answered lazily. He didn't bother to budge a bit instead he wrapped himself in the blanket tightly.

"Don't you have schedule today ?" Wooseok asked.

"Evening" Seungyoun raspy voice tingling Wooseok's ear. It's so sexy and kind of turning him on.

"I have class after lunch but still, Dohyon need to go to school" Wooseok brushed Seungyoun's hair through his long fingers.

"Right, Dohyonie. I will send him today" Seungyoun voluntered, he still trying hard to brush the sleepiness from his eyes. Once his vision back to normal, he smiled while looking at Wooseok. "Pretty"

Wooseok blushed by the sudden compliment but he decided to push them away. "Just go shower and get ready, I put your clothes on the table. I need to have Dohyon to get ready" Wooseok finalised his word before leaving Seungyoun, dumbfounded on the bed.

Seungyoun did as told, he found a black slack with a dote black shirt. It's totally his styles and he still wonder why Wooseok has all of this in his house. As Seungyoun remember, he never sleepover at Wooseok's house and it's first time for him to step into the house.

After get ready, Seungyoun walked out from the room and go straight to the kitchen, the place where Wooseok would always be.

"Where's Dohyon ?" He asked.

"Shower, he insisted to get ready on his own. He said he is a grown up baby" Wooseok chuckled. Dohyon is too excited to go to school and he thought entering school means you are a grown up person and he did think him as one (well, he is not wrong)

Seungyoun sighed naturally. He wrapped his hands around Wooseok's waist. "Are you free this weekend ?" He rested his chin on Wooseok's shoulder.

"I always free during weekend" Wooseok answered. He felt a bit tickle by Seungyoun's breathe fanning his neck.

"But last week you are not" Seungyoun pouted.

"I'm totally free this weekend, why ?" Wooseok asked.

"Let's go to funfair, Dohyon wanted to" Seungyoun suggested. Since he had to turn down Dohyon's request to funfair last week, he felt kind of bad to keep doing so and the only solution he can see here is Wooseok.

"No, didn't you remember I hate that place ?"

"But Dohyon and I love that place, it's fun there ! Let's go just once please" Seungyoun nuzzled his nose in Wooseok's nape. Wooseok has changed his perfume and it is so nice.

"There's no other place beside that ?" Wooseok sighed.

"But Dohyon wanted to, I turned his offer last time and since we are on a good terms now, let's go there together, hmm ?" Seungyoun pleaded and almost begging. "For our son"

"Do as you wish" Wooseok finally gave in. He felt a light kiss on his cheeks.

"Thank you"

"Daddy ! Papa ! What are you doing ?" Dohyon's voice startled both of them. Seungyoun removed his hands from Wooseok's body and go Dohyon instead, lifting the kid and put him on the counter.

"Nothing, Daddy just convince Papa to let us go to funfair" Seungyoun pinched Dohyon's nose softly.

"Really ?! Daddy is the best!" Dohyon giddily said, shaking his body to show his excitement.

"But one condition, no more snacks only for this week" Wooseok said, while putting a plate of breakfast on the table.

"No snack for a week ? Papa No ~" Dohyon pouted, he then looked at Seungyoun.

"No buts, I'm sure while at funfair, you will eat many candies too so stop just for this week" Wooseok firmly said. "Just said okay or I won't let you go to funfair"

Seungyoun raised his eyebrows to Dohyon, mouthing ' _okay_ ' to his son.

"Okay, I promised"

"Good, now let's eat breakfast and Daddy will send you to school after"

"Finally ! I always told my friends that I have another dad !" Dohyon excitedly said.

And that made Wooseok sad by hearing that, it really mean he tried to ban Dohyon from meeting Seungyoun since then.

Seungyoun noticed the disappointment in Wooseok's face and he immediately said. "Daddy is always busy during morning, that's why I can't send you school but Papa spent his time for you" He smiled at Dohyon.

"Urm ! Papa always the best" Dohyon shows his thumb to Wooseok earning a chuckle from him.

"Thank you, baby" Wooseok stroked Dohyon's hair, feeling content by the compliment from their son. He felt a lot of calmer than earlier. Seungyoun smiled one he spotted a cute smile on Wooseok's face. Dohyon is right, Wooseok is always the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I spent my whole day to write smut *facepalm*


	6. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took long and I'm sorry if there's a mistake in my writing, grammar and so on. Do not proceed to read if you wish to read a perfect writing with perfect grammar and well describe story. Thank you in advance :)

Seungyoun was doing his makeup, his hands holding his smartphone, smashing the keyboard softly. For good moments, his eyes attached to the screen deeply, not minding to spare some quick glance to his surroundings.

"Why are you looking so happy ?" Junho asked as soon as he entered the waiting room. The manager noticed how bright his model's face when he arrived here. "Something good happen ?" He cockily asked, digging a few things he could get for self entertainer.

"Nothing, I'm texting Wooseok" He replied shortly. His answer received a clap from Junho.

"You are good with him now ?" Junho raised one of his eyebrows. Quite surprise by the character development. He never expects Seungyoun would be this happy about Wooseok, moreover Wooseok is his ex-husband mean something unpleasant happened between them. "Dohyon must be happy"

"I can say that, he agreed to bring Dohyon to funfair this weekend" Seungyoun quoted.

"Oh ? That's quite impressive, how do you convince him though" Junho pursed his lips. He knew Wooseok but not so well. He knew what Wooseok's like and hate all thanks to Seungyoun to never stop talking about his ex-husband while they are working. There's no a day he would not talk about his ex-husband. Everything he saw,touch and taste will lead him to talk about Wooseok over and over again. Junho was sick about it but he had no heart to ask Seungyoun to stop talking about Wooseok. Weird that when they are on a good terms, Seungyoun stopped talking about the younger instantly.

Seungyoun smiled. Last night event knocked into his mind, he wished the morning never come and their burning passion would never die. He remembered clearly Wooseok's touch and kisses. His voice and smile. Everything vividly displayed through his eyes, skin to skin, lips to lips. Everything was too perfect and marvelous. Not a single thing he regretted for doing yesterday. "I have my secret weapon"

Junho scoffs. "Is this some kind of hunger game or something ? You guys are unpredictable" Junho shook his head, having enough of Seungyoun random blabbering. He didn't need to know anyway or should he ask ?

"Oh yes, I have no schedule on weekend right ?" Seungyoun asked, suddenly remember about his irregular workdays, it works not like other occupation and sometimes he had to do urgent shooting if something comes up during workdays but still, model's work hours is more better than a cop, he can't really remember how cop work but one thing for sure, he works during workdays and he works during weekend. Being a model is more easier and all he had to do is posing, talking a little without sweating or skipping meals. In conclusion, he started to love his work slowly.

"You have, on Saturday. The director can't make it during workdays" Junho informed.

"What ? Can you push it to next week ?" Seungyoun begged.

"No, I can't do that. Well, it just a simple photoshoot. After 4 hours you can go home, besides you still have Sunday with your family" Junho said.

Seungyoun didn't answer and he surrendered. Well, he doesn't like his work suddenly. "I can go home early today? I have dinner to attend"

"Dinner with Wooseok?" Junho lazily asked.

"I don't need to answer then"

***

"Good Evening, professor Kim" A guy, with black jean, plain sky blue shirt with a sling briefcase and red hair. Yes, red hair approached him.

"Oh! Professor Lee, Good morning" Wooseok smiled back. It's Professor Lee Eunsang, the junior lecturer English literature. This guy had teenagers heart, that's why he is almost all student's favorite professor.

"Here, someone gave this to you" He smiled while handed flowers. It's a rose. Red rose to be exact and it only had 1 there but still, it's pretty and made Wooseok smiling alone.

"For me? May I know from who?" Wooseok raised his eyebrows but he still took it anyway. The visual attracted him the most.

"I don't know, I can't see his face well. He is tall and skinny, that's all I know" Eunsang retorted. He met with the guy in front of the management department, on his way to enter the building.

"Thank you for delivering this to me" Wooseok nodded, smiling to Eunsang. Tall and skinny. Seungyoun is tall and skinny. He is not that _skull skinny_ but Wooseok considered him as skinny and he looked buff only because he used to work out on his body's muscle.

"No problem, are you going home now ?" Eunsang asked.

"Yes, I have to pick up Dohyon at sitter" Wooseok beamed.

"I see, I'll get going first. Good day" Eunsang wished before leaving.

Wooseok entered his room, he smiled while looking at the rise. Sniffing it thoroughly. It smells nice and calming. He wondered why Seungyoun suddenly sent him rose. Wooseok in doubt, should he text Seungyoun to say thank you at least ?

"Nevermind, he is busy now." Wooseok brushed away his will. He remembered he invited Seungyoun to his house for dinner. Again. He is going to ask Seungyoun tonight.

"You met someone new Professor Kim ?" Another friend, Doctor of Biology, Park Seonghwa greeted him but this time, with an unpleasant question. That same-aged doctor looked at him innocently but a little tease on his face."Someone special ?"

Wooseok stunned. "No, it just a simple thanks from student"He lied.

"I see, If you happen to held another wedding, don't forget to invite me. Your preference in man is good"

"I'll get going first" Wooseok excused himself right away. That one person kept condemning him even since his first day to work here. Wooseok remembered that had nothing in their past to settle about and he concerned about the professor behaviour toward him. Moreover, they never met each other before.

***

_Ding! Dong!_

Wooseok smiled once he heard someone's ringing the door. He just knew who is behind the door.

"Dohyon ! Can you please open the door ?" Wooseok shouted from the kitchen to Dohyon who is just in the living room, he doesn't need to make numerous efforts since their kitchen and counter just right in front of one another.

"Daddy !"

"Baby! What are you doing ?" Seungyoun asked, nuzzled the baby's cheeks lovingly.

"I'm doing my homework, daddy wants to see ? I'm good at math" Dohyon beamed, a little show off to his dad.

"Oh really ? Daddy is bad at math, let's see your work" Seungyoun exclaimed, hyping the toddler even more.

Seungyoun walked to the living room with his son, he threw a quick glance at Wooseok who is in the midst of cooking.

***

"Wow! You really are a clever kid" Wooseok heard Seungyoun's voice, complimenting Dohyon. He never changed. Seungyoun would always gave Dohyon an exaggerate responses and that is why Dohyon is just like him, confident in everything he did.

_Ding! Dong!_

Wooseok turn off the stove. He turned back and exchange looks with Seungyoun. Questioning who will it be.

"Are you inviting someone as well ?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok shook his head. "No. I will check out who" He replied.

"Oh! Jinhyuk" Wooseok slowly said but even Seungyoun didn't heard it, he craned his neck to the door hallway.

"Long time no see you, how is Dohyon ?" Jinhyuk asked, an excited smile plastered on his handsome face.

"He is with ... Seungyoun" Wooseok stuttered. He didn't know why, why he felt nervous about this ? Is it not like he is cheating on Seungyoun or keeping any secret from Seungyoun about Jinhyuk. Jihyuk frequently visiting him and Dohyon once in a while and it was nothing to worry about it, they are just friend. Good friend.

"Seungyoun is here ?" Jinhyuk raised his eyebrows.

"Come in" Wooseok invited, step aside to make a way for Jinhyuk.

"Seungyoun! I can't expect to see you here. How have you been ?" Jinhyuk greeted, approaching Seungyoun at the first place.

"Me too. I'm doing just fine" Seungyoun smiled. Exchanged handshake with the older.

"Wait. Your body" Jinhyuk touched Seungyoun's shoulder and bumped his chest with his palm. "You are buff, if you still a cop, our team should be alright"

Seungyoun frowned by the statement. "Why ? The team not doing good now ?"

"Not really well, since you left, there's a new recruit that replacing you. He is cold and not friendly. Criminal and him have the same criteria" Jinhyuk rolled his eyes. He can't deny, the new chief is giving him constant headaches and Jinhyuk swears, he is close to quit the job.

Seungyoun chuckled. "Don't lie, I read every day newspaper, Seoul Investigation Team always able to catch the criminals" He tapped Jinhyuk's shoulder. He knew his best friend very well, he doesn't like to be in control and he admitted, working with Jinhyuk is giving him the same headaches. The taller just want everything to be done in one way and easily. To be shorten, Jinhyuk doesn't like complicated work.

Jinhyuk sighed. "I know that. Thanks to the new chief" He sarcastically replied.

"Jinhyuk, we are having dinner tonight, you want to join us ?" Wooseok asked.

"Can I interrupt you two ?" Jinhyuk raised his eyebrows. He suspiciously checking out for Seungyoun's reaction.

"Even I say no, you still insist" Seungyoun rolled his eyes.

"You are right. I already had dinner 1 hour ago but Wooseok kimchi jjigae smells so nice" Jinhyuk made a sniffing sound, earning a giggle from Wooseok.

"Seungyoun, can you help me out ?" Wooseok called from the kitchen.

"Oh sure" Seungyoun applied. "Talk to you later" Seungyoun tapped Jinhyuk's shoulder.

***

"Were you always stop by here, Jinhyuk ?" Seungyoun asked. They are in the middle of eating when Seungyoun started their conversation.

"Not always, I just came by to check on Dohyon or when I stress with my work" Jinhyuk nonchalantly replied while munching a mouthful of kimchi.

"Jinhyuk loves to spoil Dohyon a lot, I already scold him for that" Wooseok said.

"Why not ? I have nothing to spend my money on. Beside, He loves the toys" Jinhyuk looked at Seungyoun.

"If you buy him book or something useful would be good instead of toys" Seungyoun replied.

"I got it. Quit nagging" Jinhyuk eat all the leftovers in his plate. "Having strict parents is bad, right Dohyon ?"

All eyes focus on Dohyon. Seungyoun and Wooseok's eyes demanded for No as an answer while Jinhyuk is vice versa.

"Papa and daddy is not strict at all" Dohyon shook his head.

Jinhyuk sighed while Seungyoun and Wooseok both had a victorious smile pinned on their face. "He is really your son"

***

After dinner, Jinhyuk was at the living room watching out for Dohyon while Wooseok is still at the kitchen doing the dishes.

"I'll do it" Seungyoun stepped to Wooseok.

"What ?" Wooseok perplexed by the older sudden contribution.

"The dishes. I'll do it. You can watch tv or something" Seungyoun said. His hands was removing the pink latex glove from Wooseok's hands and slip on him instead.

"Are you sure ?" Wooseok asked again.

"Of course! I know how this have to get done" Seungyoun assurances. He actually felt bad toward Wooseok who has to do everything all alone for their dinner tonight.

"Sure if you said so, Thank you" Wooseok smiled, his hands reached for Seungyoun's torso and tapped it slowly.

Seungyoun nodded to the small gestures and began his work.

It took about 10 minutes for Seungyoun to finish his job, the plates and bowls were neatly arrange on its racks. Seungyoun sighed, satisfied with his job. He removed the glove from his hands and hang it around.

"Wooseokie I—" His eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what he saw. A little gasping escaped from his mouth. Seungyoun unable to speak as well as move, he froze there like a sculpture mannequin.

"Seungyoun? Seungyoun?!" Wooseok's voice pushed him into reality.

"Huh? Yes?" He looked at Wooseok who is on the couch while looking at him. There's a crease formed on his forehead.

"Are you okay? You look pale" Wooseok voiced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've done with the dishes, I'm using the restroom okay?" Seungyoun put a little smile on his face. Without wasting time, he going to the guest room, where the restroom he always used placed.

Seungyoun looked into the mirror, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale as Wooseok told him. "What's wrong with me ?" He is sure the moment he turned his head to the living room, he saw Jinhyuk and Wooseok _was kissing_ but when Wooseok called his name, it totally different and impossible when Jinhyuk is on the floor while Wooseok is on the couch. "I'm being delusional" He clicked his tongue unsatisfyingly. He started imagining something he shouldn't. Seungyoun washed his face with warm water. His heartbeat thumped abnormally. He was anxious again. He stayed there for a few minuted to ease his uneasiness and to recover his heartbeat rate.

The moment he walked out from the restroom, he bumped into Wooseok. He can't hide the fact that he was staggering by Wooseok's present and it shows at how his shoulder hitched a bit. "Wooseokie, why are you here ? Do you want to use the restroom ?"

Wooseok roamed to Seungyoun. His eyes looked at Seungyoun worryingly. "Are you okay ?"

Seungyoun was astounding once again. He can't blame Wooseok to realise if there's something wrong with him because Wooseok knew him for a long time. Wooseok learned when was the time he was not okay and was not. Seungyoun smiled gently, he nodded. "I'm fine"

"Really? Please tell me if something wrong. I know we are not like before, but even so—

Seungyoun hung the younger's words by pecking his lips. Quick. "I get it, Stop worrying okay ?" He raised one of his eyebrows surely.

Wooseok beamed and nodded. He blushed by Seungyoun's sudden attack but he loved it honestly.

***

"I'll get going, thanks for the dinner" Jinhyuk thanked them before excusing himself.

"Sure, don't come again" Seungyoun playfully said.

Jinhyuk scoffed. "I'll come again, don't worry" He replied. "Dohyon, Uncle will buy many toys for you okay ?" He ambitiously pinched Dohyon's cheeks.

"Bye Uncle Jinhyuk!" Dohyon waved.

"I will get going as well" Seungyoun stated.

"Daddy not going to sleep here tonight?" Dohyon asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Daddy has to go to work early tomorrow" Seungyoun crouched down as Dohyon's level.

"I'm going to miss you" Dohyon hugged him.

"We will meet again this weekend" Seungyoun said, hugged his small son in return.

"Dohyon say bye to daddy" Wooseok ordered. It's already late and he concerned about their son sleeping time. He is heavy sleeper and waking him up during morning is an extreme sport for Wooseok.

"Bye daddy" Dohyon kissed Seungyoun's cheeks.

"Bye baby" Seungyoun pursed his lips and did the same.

"Go brush your teeth, Papa will tuck you to bed later" Wooseok told and Dohyon obliged. His small feet instantly making its way to his room.

"About this weekend, can we go to funfair on Sunday? My manager just told me I have schedule on Saturday but I planned we will go out as well after my schedule ended" Seungyoun explained. He tried his best to be responsible about his promise.

Wooseok chuckled. "Why are you panicking? It's fine. Beside, we actually not deciding yet when to go" Wooseok beamed.

Seungyoun breathed. "Ahh, really?" He scratched his head awkwardly. "I just don't want you two to get upset" Seungyoun quaked.

"We understand your job. It's better than having none right ?" Wooseok chimed.

"Right. Anyway, I'll go for real, take care" Seungyoun patted Wooseok's head, he planted a small smooches on Wooseok's forehead.

Wooseok smiled by the gestures and hug Seungyoun for awhile. "You too"

They pulled away. When Seungyoun was about to go, Wooseok stopped him for a question.

"Hey, did you send me something today ?" Wooseok asked. He was planning to ask this since age ago but Jinhyuk sudden appearance made him forget almost everything.

Seungyoun frowned. He can't catch what Wooseok meant by sending him something but he was not. He shook his head. "No"

Wooseok was taken aback by Seungyoun's answer. He stammered a bit but managed to smile. "Oh, then I guess my student did"

"But I will send something if you want, cake?" Seungyoun giddily asked. Speaking of it, he remembered Wooseok's birthday is nearing. Seungyoun smiled as he had something in his mind.

"No, I'm just asking. Drive safely" Wooseok wished before threw Seungyoun one last smile.


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a lot of times to update, hehe having a light writers block >< Again. I'm sorry for the grammar error I made and hopefully you will understand^^

It was 4 in the evening, Wooseok walked to his car after done with his today's classes.

"Professor Kim!" He heard someone shouting his name. He turned his head to the source and saw Eunsang walked to him in rush. There's a bouquet of flowers in his hands as well.

"That's" Wooseok's eyes glanced at the roses. 6 roses in the bouquet.

"Yeah, for you" Eunsang smiled. He thought his part-time job now as Wooseok's personal deliverer but he didn't mind at all since Wooseok is one of his favorite coworkers.

This time, Wooseok was hesitating to accept the flowers when he remembered it was not from Seungyoun. "You can keep it, Professor Lee" He stated.

Eunsang's eyes went wide and he seemed a bit shock by Wooseok's blunt. "Yes? Why?" He asked.

"I have plenty of it at my house" Wooseok smiled awkwardly when the truth is he only had one, the one that he received at first.

"I see, the sender really loves to surprise you" Wooseok smiled by the words. Yes, the sender loved to surprise him in a creepy way.

"I will get going first" Wooseok excused himself.

As soon as Wooseok got into his car, his phone made a small beeping sound. He took out his phone, there's a message from Seungyoun.

_From Seungyoun_

_I'll pick up Dohyon today, my schedule end early_

Wooseok smiled.

_From Wooseok_

_Okay ~ ♡︎_

He pressed send and was in awe a few seconds after. "Dummy, why are you putting a heart there" Wooseok hit his head slowly, he prayed Seungyoun didn't reply to his message or he will have no idea how to face Seungyoun after this. He banged his head to the steering causing the honk beeping automatically.

***

"What a coincidence, Wooseoknim ?" Wooseok looked at his side, he was line up for an americano when he spotted Jinhyuk at the table near the counter.

"Why are you here?" Wooseok asked. The latter looked so carefree regarding his occupation as a cop. He remembered Seungyoun never had his free time when he was a cop back then.

"Get your americano and let's have a talk here" Jinhyuk patted the chair beside him.

After a few minutes, Jinhyuk watched Wooseok roamed to him with an americano in his hands.

"What do you want to talk about ?" Wooseok flopped down on the chair and sipped his americano deliciously.

"About you and Seungyoun. I didn't mean to ask you guys the last time we met because it will be awkward" Jinhyuk said.

Wooseok nodded unintentionally. "What do you want to know ?" Wooseok headed up.

"Did you guys make up without telling me?" Jinhyuk asked sound offended.

"And why should we tell you?" Wooseok raised one of his eyebrows weirdly. He sometimes grimaced by how bitter the drink tasted.

"I am Seungyoun's best friend aka your best friend aka Dohyon's favorite uncle. Of course, you have to let me know!"

"We are not quite sure yet, we are just on good terms, not relationship" Wooseok gulped his drink once again.

"So you haven't done make up sex yet?"

Wooseok spat out his americano back and it's all over the table and also

_Jinhyuk's face._

"Kim Wooseok!!" Jinhyuk outraged. He suddenly became famous and center in the cafe, all eyes are on him and some were loud at him quietly.

"I'm sorry..I'm—" Wooseok hitched and tried his best to not let it out but he actually did after a few failed attempts. Wooseok slumped back in his chair, holding his stomach while laughing his heart out.

"I feel all sticky now, this is sucks!" Jinhyuk grimaced while reaching for some tissues and clean his wet face and dirty coat. "Is this funny to you?" He glared at Wooseok.

"No, I'm sorry. It just" He breathed. "We did" He smiled, showing almost all of his teeth.

"What? I can't—

Jinhyuk's words cut off by a sudden rang from Wooseok's cellphones.

After received the call, he looked at Jinhyuk. "I'm sorry I had to go home now, let me wash your coat for you" Wooseok offered. Even he still wanted to laugh his heart out, he still feels bad to Jinhyuk. The older looked miserable and almost going nuts.

"Make sure this won't leave stain" Jinhyuk took off his coat and handed it to Wooseok. At least he only had to wash his face and it saves water for unknown reasons.

**

"You should see Jinhyuk's face" Wooseok laughed. The recent incident still a muse for him and he can't move on from it for any seconds for now.

Seungyoun just smiled, he stared at Wooseok's pretty face. His melodious laugh sounded like harmony in Seungyoun's ear. It's been a while he could see Wooseok laughing carefree like this. "Dohyon is sleeping?" He asked. They are now chilling on the couch without the existence of their son.

Wooseok nodded. The kid seemed very tired of his activities today and he didn't even spare some time to play and talk with his dads. "He looks exhausted"

Seungyoun hummed. "Wooseok, I can't make it tomorrow" He confessed.

"What?" Wooseok raised his eyebrows.

"I promised to take you and Dohyon somewhere after my schedule end but I can't make it" He looked down, avoiding Wooseok's gaze as best as he can.

He heard Wooseok breathed heavily. "It's okay. But the next day you can make it right ?" Wooseok demanded confirmation. He didn't want to disappoint Dohyon or the kid will throw a big tantrum on him.

"Of course, I made it clear for my family" Seungyoun beamed.

"So, can you sleepover here tomorrow ?" Wooseok asked. His fingertips tapping the couch slowly.

"Anything you want" Seungyoun grinned and placed a kiss on Wooseok's forehead.

Wooseok gulped when he noticed Seungyoun was looking at him intensely, he notices the older's eyes were darting on his plump lips. Wooseok then intentionally licked his lips making Seungyoun gasped. "I'll head back. It's late now. I'll come back tomorrow" Seungyoun stuttered unconsciously.

Wooseok pouted since the older didn't understand what he really wanted. He clicked his tongue. "You want to go home already?"

"Yes," Seungyoun nodded.

"Seungyoun" Wooseok called. "What are we?" He asked.

Wooseok's question strike him back to reality. He never thought to put on some labels considering what they had. All he knew that they are okay with each other's presence and nothing was more okay than that.

"We are what you want us to become"

They stared into each other's eyes deeply. Tried to seek some answers from one another but Seungyoun found their answer is not there and he tried to explore at other places.

Their lips.

Wooseok found another miracle in their kiss. It was almost unnoticeable and invisible for their reach. The way their lips made to one another and fix to each other, it attaches like super glue, it was hard to resist with one try or they will never get away with other efforts. Seungyoun devoured Wooseok's lips hungrily. He acted like he never gets a kiss from the younger when they literally had sex about 5 days ago. He pushed his tongue through Wooseok's teeth and started lurking everywhere, tasting every crook and cranny.

Wooseok's hands tripped at Seungyoun's shoulder, gently massaged it with his slender fingers. Not after he found himself lost in Seungyoun's touch, the older innocently peeking his hands under Wooseok's pajama and tickled his skin deliberately. Wooseok breathed helplessly as he tried to catch one or two oxygen drifted around them. He looked at Seungyoun who is half panting while hands grabbed Wooseok's waist tightly.

"We are a lover, Wooseok"

**

"You are going to the funfair tomorrow?" Junho sat beside Seungyoun while waiting for the photoshoot to begin. The model seemed to mull-over ever since he got out of the waiting room.

"Yes, don't tell me you put any schedule tomorrow" Seungyoun pierced his eyes toward the manager. "If you do that, You are dead"

Junho scoffed. "What are you talking about, I'm a good manager. What my model wants, my model gets" Junho gulped his mineral water.

"Don't you think I should propose Wooseok again ?"

Junho coughed the amount of water drip and make its way to his chin.

"Eish" Seungyoun grimaced. He wiped off some stain that stuck to his clothes. "Why are you looking so shocked?"

"No I mean, are you sure?" Junho put away the water bottle and looked at Seungyoun.

"What do you mean? It's not a good idea?" Seungyoun frowned. He had on one's mind about this when he is with Wooseok but he is not assured enough to voice out his desire into making Wooseok as his husband back.

"It's a good idea but if you want to propose him for now, it might be bad timing. I don't want you to rush everything because I'm scared you will end up the same" Junho remarked his opinion. He would be pleased if that is Seungyoun's intention and he also thought Seungyoun should not making haste decision by seeing what they had now. It may be temporary and transitory.

"Then, should I wait a bit more?"

"That's my suggestion. I'm sure Wooseok is still uncertain about his feelings and so are you. You guys not completely accept each other's company. It looks more like you are comfortable with each other. Like a new lover" Junho once again voiced out his opinion. He carefully delivered his words so it wouldn't offend Seungyoun's feelings. "Let's pretend you guys are having a crush on each other. Start with that title and slowly expand it to the next level"

Seungyoun sighed. There's a truth in Junho's words and he can't deny it. They are a new lover that try to understand each other. Seungyoun remembered Wooseok said he loved him? Seungyoun sure that is his answer and genuine feelings but his instinct told him not to believe anything for the meantime. He might be jinx by it if he took it solemnly.

***

"Daddy, you will sleep here tonight?" Dohyon queried while trotted to his dad the moment he saw Seungyoun set foot in their apartment.

"Yes! Why? You miss me already?" Seungyoun lifted Dohyon and placed him between his arms. The older found out that Dohyon started to resemble him.

"Of course! I want to show you my drawing" Dohyon pronounced.

"You draw something? Why you didn't show it to me first?" Wooseok shouted from the living room, the dad sounds offended and pretended to sulk.

"I want to show it to daddy" Dohyon replied and jogged to his room to get his drawings.

"He really had his favorite dad" Wooseok pouted. The shows produced by the tv was not attracting his attention anymore. "This is discrimination"

Seungyoun chuckled while flopped himself on the couch next to Wooseok. "If I am Dohyon's favorite dad then you are my favorite's person"

Wooseok's eyes went broad, he faked a cough and pretend not to hear it, his attention was fully on the television again.

"Don't you think Dohyon started to look like me?" Seungyoun sighed, resting his back against the couch. He closed his eyes and start taking deep breaths.

"You just realize it now? I always think he is mini Seungyoun" Wooseok simpered. Dohyon was exactly like Seungyoun, he started to look like one when he reached 4 years old and counting. The cheeks, the eyes, and lips were his pointed charms.

"I mean we were identified," Seungyoun remarked. "That's why you can live without missing me" He whispered.

Wooseok heard it, he slowly laid his head on Seungyoun's buff chest, draped his hands around the older's waist. "I miss you, everyday" He confessed.

A smile curved on Seungyoun's handsome face. He bet Wooseok could hear his heartbeat beating crazily as if his chest going to burst any seconds. He wrapped his hands around Wooseok's shoulder and kissed the crown of the younger's head lightly.

"Daddy! I found it!" Dohyon chuckled while represented his work.

Dohyon drew a complete family. He put a label on each character that he drew. There's 'Dad', 'Mom' and 'Baby'

Both observed Dohyon's drawing carefully and they realized there's something weird about it. Wooseok pointed out. "Dohyon, who is this?"

It's another character of people. An adult in all black. They can't tell whether it's a man or a woman.

"That's criminal. I saw it in a lot of movies, their job is to break someone's happiness" Dohyon replied. The kid didn't realize what he just said is totally creep out of his dads and none of them having a good feeling about this.

"Why are you putting them there?" Seungyoun asked.

"This is a story that I watch. In the end, their child died and the parents divorced" Dohyon claimed fearlessly. "I watched the movie. It's fun but I hate the ending!"

"Who taught you to draw something like this? And stop watching that kind of movie" Wooseok suddenly stiffed. His voice became firm and there's no fun tone while he spat the words. Seungyoun knew right away that Wooseok is at the edge of his patience or more like scared to what their son just said.

"It's pretty, let's go to bed okay? We will have a long fun tomorrow" Seungyoun quickly folded Dohyon's drawing. "You too, Wooseok"

"Tuck him to bed for me" Wooseok roses up from his seat and dragged his feet into his room but he abruptly stops. "Come to my room after this"

Seungyoun instantly nodded. He leads Dohyon to his room after sparing a glance at Wooseok. "Let's go"

**

Seungyoun creaked the door slowly, he found Wooseok already laying in the bed, unbothered. His petite body fully wrapped with the blanket. Seungyoun walked toward the bed and crawled to Wooseok. "Are you sleeping?"

"I'm scared for Dohyon" Wooseok plainly replied. "Let's bring him for psychiatry session" Wooseok instantly stood up from the bed, his eyes looked at Seungyoun ambitiously.

"Wooseok, it's nothing" Seungyoun calmed him down, he holds Wooseok's wrist from getting away. "He is just a child, it's okay to have such imagination"

"It's not okay to imagine something like that for a child" Wooseok shook his head while stuttered. "What he expressed just now was a deceased child and broken parents. It's like—

"Wooseok" Seungyoun heaved a sigh. "Nothing going to happen" He laid Wooseok back to his sleeping position and hug the latter tightly.

"I'm sorry" Wooseok cracked a voice.

"It's okay. Sleep now okay ?" Seungyoun put the younger's head on his arms and hummed a song. He kissed Wooseok's temple softly and buried his nose into the latter's hair. "Nothing happens" He whispered

Wooseok closed his eyes. His hands clung onto Seungyoun's arms that nicely wrapped around his waist. He deliberately brought his body much closer to the older, gaining some consciousness to tranquil himself from the bad thought and bad dreams.

He was not sure about tomorrow. They will visit the place he hates the most. It literally his _used to be_ hell and he was terrified by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is quite boring, this is just a filler ><
> 
> Please stay tune for the angst later ~


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking this too long, I don't know where this story could lead to and the ending, hahah

Dohyon bites his fingernails. It is his usual habits when he is scared or panic over something. His eyes shaking while looking at Seungyoun. They were outside the house, waiting for Wooseok to come out. The latter took the number of times before leaving the house because he had to make sure all the windows close, all the lamps switched off, and most importantly, the house needed to be left without single dust detect.

"Are you sure you are not leaving anything behind?" Wooseok asked Seungyoun for the last time. He had to make sure his ex-husband brought all his important belongings so they could avoid future problems related to it.

"Yeah, all with me" Seungyoun abruptly said. He scanned the younger's face carefully, Wooseok seemed better than yesterday. His soft glance was there while talking to him.

"Papa" Dohyon called. His small mouth trembled as he tried to form the next sentence. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I promise not to make you mad again"  
Wooseok's heart softens by Dohyon's confession. Never in his life, he would get mad at his son and since the matters related to his self-triggered, he shouldn't be mad at 5 years old who didn't have any idea about what he was talking about. He crouched down to Dohyon's level, slowly creep a smile on his face. "I'm not mad. I'm just scared" Wooseok patted Dohyon's head lovingly. "Promise not to draw something like that again"

Dohyon nodded ambitiously. "Promise!"

Wooseok didn't have the heart to make their son felt remorseful after his reaction yesterday. "Papa is sorry too," He mumbled. They both hugged and Wooseok left a kiss on the toddler's cheeks.

"Let's go" Seungyoun glowed. He put his arms around Wooseok's shoulder while the younger had Dohyon in his hand's grasp.

  
***

  
"Look at the line" Seungyoun pinpointed. The line of people who wanted to buy a ticket was no joke. It's weekend, and Seungyoun couldn't argue about it, if he determined to line up now, they maybe will get the ticket in an hour.

"It's crowded" Wooseok whispered.

"Once you get into the place, they are not stuffed with people" Seungyoun convinced. "I'll go to get the ticket" Seungyoun intentionally took the step or Wooseok would back out their plan last minute. Honestly, he had nothing to complain about but since it's Dohyon who wanted to go here, he felt bad if he can't full fill the small promises they had before. Moreover, the funfair is the _must-visited_ place for a kid like him.

Wooseok nodded. "Dohyon, promise me something before we entering the place," Wooseok said.

"Okay!" Dohyon replied.

"Always stay close with Papa or Daddy, never talk to a stranger, don't take anything a stranger offer you, and don't come here only to eat cotton candy" Wooseok warned.

Dohyon smiled at the last conditions. "Promise, Papa"

Wooseok laid his eyes at the entrance gate. He discerned a clown got into the funfair by ticket. Wooseok never likes a clown but he does not dislike either. Clown's face is too chilling for him and threatening, he thought back to when he was a kid. His parents used to bring him here and playfully left him to be with the clown. He also underwent getting lost in the crowd were he unable to find his parents. That's enough to explain why Wooseok hated this place.

"I got the ticket, let's go" Seungyoun unlocked the door's car with a smug on his face.

"That's quick" Wooseok mumbled. "Wait, Seungyoun"

"Hmm?"

"What if someone saw you with me?" Wooseok concerned.

Seungyoun chuckled. "I'm a model, not an idol" He opened a door for Dohyon. "Besides, I'm just spending time with my family"

Wooseok simpered by the reason.

They got into the funfair after scanned their ticket that wrapped around their wrist loosely.

"What should we play?" Seungyoun asked Dohyon.

"Carousel !" Dohyon exclaimed.

"Let's go," Seungyoun said, walked to the carousel hand in hand with Dohyon.

The stood outside the carousel, exactly outside the fence that caged an entire carousel. There's a time when Dohyon passed by in front of them, they would wave back at him and complimented him.

"Wooseok, you want to ride along?" Seungyoun asked playfully.

"Huh? No way, I'm too old for that" Wooseok waved his hands, refused to tag along.

"You always look young, what's wrong with that" Seungyoun claimed.

"Then why don't you ride it?" Wooseok poked back.

"I can't, what if the carousel broke when I sit on it?" Seungyoun gagged.

Wooseok chuckled. "What are you talking about" He continued to laugh at Seungyoun's gibberish.

"Let's ride rollercoasters," Seungyoun said.

"How about Dohyon? We can't leave him down here alone" Wooseok complained.

"Ahh right, I almost forget about him" Seungyoun grinned.

"Besides, I hate riding a rollercoaster. It makes me want to vomit after" Wooseok grimaced.

"You are right. You only can ride me" Seungyoun huffed.

"Pervert prick! We are in public" Wooseok hits Seungyoun's shoulder with all his might earned an _auch_ from the older.

"It's not true? Or you have someone else already?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok bites his lips. As Seungyoun kept gazing at him, he tried his best to avert the latter's eyes. "I don't have time for that"

"Why not? You have a lifetime ahead" Seungyoun simpered.

"You? What about you?" Wooseok lifted his eyebrows.

"Me? I only had you in my mind" Seungyoun retorted.

Wooseok scoffed in disbelief "You are a model, you work with many people, you met different people with a different personality. It's totally a lie if you haven't fallen for any of them" Wooseok simpered. Every word that he spat is sincere and genuine from his heart. People who Seungyoun met is totally a model. Plus, he worked for the branded brand and Wooseok could imagine how was the person looks like. Wooseok is not a teenager but sometimes he found the entertainment magazine with Seungyoun and his partner as the cover. He will look through it if he had time. Wooseok was mindful he is nothing to compare with those models. He is just a Chemistry Lecturer with a 5 years old son.

"I haven't left everything behind. I left my position as Chief back as a cop and only that. I haven't left my love life, my title as Dohyon's daddy, and my feelings toward someone I really love. I brought it until now, embrace it closer to me. Hoping that someday the love will reborn again as a prettier flower than before" Seungyoun sighed. He rubbed his hands together. Autumn never fails to send him to chill but Wooseok's presence along with his warm touch would never leave him alone.

"Papa! Daddy'" Their eyes shifted to the voice. Dohyon ran toward them with a balloon in his hands.

Seungyoun's breath hitched. "Are you going to get some ballon again ?" He asked, as soon as Dohyon fell into his arms.

The toddler shook his head. "Someone gave to me at existence"

Seungyoun stared there, probably looking for the someone that Dohyon spoke of. Unfortunately, he found no one was there and it seems like no kid getting the ballon as Dohyon. It was Dohyon alone.

"Seungyoun?" Wooseok tapped the latter's shoulder softly. "Why?"

Seungyoun gleamed. "Nothing. Let's go" Seungyoun grabbed Dohyon's hand and went to somewhere with Wooseok tailing them.

***

  
"It's getting dark" Wooseok mumbled. It's almost dark yet people didn't want to subside from this place. Wooseok witnessed the crowd got packed and stuffed as the hours ticking. He totally lost his breath if he stayed any longer. He sent Seungyoun a look which the older understood right away.

"We should get going. I'm planning to have dinner at our usual restaurant" Seungyoun said. "But I need to get something there" Seungyoun pointed at the candy stall.

"Okay. I'm going to the restroom" Wooseok nodded and made his way to the said place.

They separate without sparing the last glance to each other, not care to turn back at each other as if it is something went wrong or missing. They didn't aware their little human was not under anyone's care and worst, none of them noticed that.

Seungyoun paid for the candy that he stored in the small basket. It was for Dohyon since Wooseok put the condition that he was forbidden to eat sweet things that lasted today.

"Are you going to eat all of these?" The seller raised a question at him in a teasing way.

Seungyoun smiled. "This is for my son"

"He is not here ?" The seller quizzed.

"Yeah, he is not" Seungyoun bitterly smiled. The lady's question hit him right to the core. His guts started spinning uncomfortably. He looked around him. It's right that Dohyon was not with him and he assumed the kid was with Wooseok.

After done paid his things, Seungyoun promptly slides his hands into his right pocket, unleashing his phone.  
He called Wooseok.

Hey, Dohyon is with you, right?

What do you mean? I thought you  
bring him with you

He is not with me.

Don't kidding me Seungyoun!

I'm serious.

Where is him?

Let's find him, for now

Seungyoun halted the call. He ran to the place where their last met happened. Of course, he foresaw nothing. Dohyon was not there or somewhere near. The funfair is huge and wide, the kid would be anywhere of the crook of the place and Seungyoun doubt Dohyon would go to somewhere further when he acknowledged their dads were just here a minute ago.

***

  
Sweats start to form on his forehead and side cheeks but Wooseok does not bother to wipe them off. Dohyon's safety is his top priority and he swears his heart pounding precipitously, stopping to pressure his blood to any of his body parts, his twisting chest ripped his breaths deliberately. He could die from a heart attack if he wished for it—or he really is. He even went to an unvisited place of the funfair. What's harder is the weather, since it's autumn. Every kid wore the thick padded jacket which resulted in them looking the same from behind and Dohyon's face is common which Wooseok kept confusing other kids with him.

"Wooseok!" He heard Seungyoun's voice shouting his name. He is powerless. Too shaky to even glance to the source. His inner was wailing for Dohyon. What if they incapable to find him tonight? What if something bad happened to the toddler. Just by thinking the _ifs_ made Wooseok weak.

"You found him?" Wooseok asked. His eyes went larger than normal as he gaped at Seungyoun, idling for the latter's answer.

Seungyoun glanced beside him, he twirled his head feebly. "I'm sorry"

"What should we do now" Wooseok broke down into tears. He clasped his hands against his mouth, tried his best to not let out a sob or even worse, mourning.

"Let's check out for security" Seungyoun suggested.

***

"You can't see the CCTV footage, it's confidential," The guard told both of them.

"Our son is missing" Seungyoun pressed. "We don't have any intention except to trace his last print"

"I know sir, but we have our policy. Unless you are police or you bring police with you, then we can help" The man in his 40's firmly said.

"This is how you work? Someone is missing in your place and you still want to follow the SOP? Do you think this is hidden and seek?" Wooseok outraged. He steps out to take care of their things on his own since the guard argued on not showing them the CCTV footage.

"We understand your concern. But we are not—

"We get it" Wooseok cut in and left the room immediately.

Seungyoun followed the younger from behind. Not to mention Wooseok's disarray when he was in disaster as well. He peeked at his watch. It shows 8 PM. In two hours, the funfair will be shut down but his will not yet be broken. He is sure Dohyon is still around. Maybe the toddler just got distracted over something he saw or he reached for someone to get help and he prayed that the person would help him.

They diverse again to search for their son. By hook or by crook, they had to find Dohyon no matter what happens, they had to bring Dohyon back to their home even it cost a fortune to do so.

Seungyoun knew the police SOP well. They will not clarify the case is a missing person when the person didn't go missing for 24 hours. He sometimes wants to curse himself for not keeping an eye on his son. He saw dead in Wooseok's eyes. Something he never imagines happened in the midst of their happy event. While his eyes raked for the baby's figure, something caught his eyes. The ballon. The red heart-shaped balloon was tied up to one of the carousel's fence. Seungyoun was sure it is the same ballon that Dohyon got when they were here.

"Excuse me, do you see a kid that tied up this ballon here?" Seungyoun approached one of the workers, the one who was in charge to take care of the carousel.

"Too many kids passing by with the ballon. I can't tell you which one, I'm sorry" The girl in her 20's imitated him an apologetic look while shook her head slightly.

Seungyoun took out his wallet, he searched for Dohyon's picture that he used to keep there. Once he found it, he instantly showed her the picture. "This kid"

The girl frowned. "It's not him but I'm sure I saw him walking out through the exits"

***

No one could ever break the silence the two had in the car. Wooseok stays stiff with his swollen eyes and red nose. His fingers clenched the coat of his tightly, Seungyoun heard a small sniff but he chooses to ignore it, he didn't tell Wooseok that someone saw Dohyon walking out from the funfair because he knew, Wooseok would be going crazy about it and insisted to search for him alone.

He parked his car upon they arrived at Wooseok's apartment. "Are you okay to be alone?" Seungyoun started their conversation.

"It's fine, you have to work tomorrow so mind your own business" Wooseok deadpanned. His eyes darted to one place only and didn't bother to even spare a glance at Seungyoun.

"Look—

"If you plan to say Dohyon will be okay or you are sorry, save it for later. I don't need to hear them now" Wooseok cut Seungyoun's word. His voice sounds firm and he clearly upset about it. "If anything happens to him, I will never forgive you" Wooseok open the door and slammed it loudly.

Seungyoun was speechless while watching Wooseok gone from his frame. "Shit!" He slammed the steering with his hands, clenching his jaw tightly. He then rested his head against the couch. Tears started to form at the edge of his eyes. It was tears of anger rather than sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story would have dark concept. Erm like anxiety, commit suicide, mental health problem and cheating.  
> I warned you guys earlier ><


	9. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this part. Took a little time cause writer's block 😂. But I will try to write this faster, I can't wait for the angst 😂 😂

Seungwoo tapped his fingertips on the wooden based while his other hands holding a paper, eyes observed for something written on it. "He went missing yesterday?" Seungwoo headed up and locked his eyes with one of his coworkers. The name tag showed 'Kim Yohan'

"Yes, around 6.45. His guardians reported they accidentally left their son and mistakenly thought their son under one another's care" Yohan briefly said.

"Unfortunate parents" Seungwoo mumbled but clear enough for Yohan to heard. "Anyway, what about his guardians? I heard they divorced last year"

"Yes. Nam Dohyon was under Kim Wooseok's care after he won in the court and the second guardian, Cho Seungyoun—

"Police Officer Cho Seungyoun?" Seungwoo raised his eyebrows.

Yohan nodded. "He is ex-cop and now working as a model"

"Very well. Call the guardians and we will take their annotation" Seungwoo finalised and handed the work paper back to Yohan. "Also, tell Officer Lee to lead the searching operation in an hour"

"Yes, I'll get going then" Yohan bowed politely.

"And Officer Kim, do you free after work?" Seungwoo put a smug on his handsome face.

Yohan nodded. "Yes"

"Good, you can go now" Seungwoo permitted. His lips curved into a smile after Yohan left his office.

Yohan walked to the main counter. He hold the phone's hilt and start to press the phone's number.

"Hello, Mr.Cho?"

***

"This evening? Sure, I can do that" Seungyoun replied. His eyes shifted to Junho, he noticed the manager nodded at him as pass that he can go home earlier today. "One more thing, can you inform to Mr.Kim Wooseok on my behalf?" Seungyoun bites his lips. "Thank you" He ended the call, deliberately sighed.

"Are you two fighting?" Junho asked. He got the feeling these two fighting since this morning when he noticed Seungyoun seemed a bit off and looked tired. Not only with the fact Dohyon went missing, the reason why he powerless is related to miscommunication with his ex-husband.

"Misunderstanding only" Seungyoun breathed. He plopped himself down in the chair while harshly grabbing the mineral water before tugging them painfully.

"Calm down, can you?" Junho frowned while watching Seungyoun unusual behaviour. He understands the older might have a panic attack or depression when his only son went missing just like that without a single clue. Junho patted Seungyoun's shoulder. "What do you want to do now?"

"Cancel all my upcoming schedule and reject all offers until my further notice" Seungyoun remarked.

Junho gasped. "Wait, your upcoming schedule is really important. Meeting with—

"If they still want to work with me, they have to understand my situation right now. They can terminate my contract or just find another model. It's not my concern" Seungyoun groaned. He had enough with the company _bullshit_ terms and conditions. They made him as if he is their voodoo doll and muse. They even controlled his weight and personal issues just because he made profit and treasure for them.

"But you will be made into a headline if that happen" Junho conceded.

"Good. Ask them to put my reason and let the world know that my son went missing so they can help to find him for me" Seugyoun sarcastically replied.

"Okay, I will let the CEO know about this" Junho spelled defeat.

***

Wooseok pushed the glass door impatiently. After receiving a call from the officer, he instantly informed the student that he had to cancel his class due to emergency.

"Excuse me. I'm Kim Wooseok. I was told to come here by Officer Kim Yohan" Wooseok said to the police in charge at the receptionist.

"We are informed by that. Please have a seat first. Our officer will guide you to the room in a moment" The woman officer politely answered him and even motioned her hands to the prepared seat.

Wooseok's eyes following the officer's hands but instead of the seat, his eyes laid on familiar figure. No one else except Cho Seungyoun. His expression turned dull but his leg made its way to the guy eventually. He sat beside Seungyoun. Things were awkward for them and no one seemed like wanted to break the ice.

Hands on lap but eyes glanced at each other. If the word coward came into life. They are the living proof of it. Who knows one of them are itching to start the conversation in order to light up the awkward circumstances surrounded.

"Wooseok?!" Both eyes shifted to the source. There was Jinhyuk who stood up there, near the counter in his cop uniform. He stepped to both of them. "I heard about Dohyon. I am sorry on your behalf" Jinhyuk said.

"Thank you. You will take care of my son's case right?" Wooseok looked at Jinhyuk pleadingly.

Jinhyuk smiled. "Yes. I will lead searching team today. We will try our best" He shifted his eyes to Seungyoun who seemed spacing out in his own wonderland. "Seungyoun"

Seungyoun blinked his eyes in consciousness. "Uh. Thank you and all the best" He wished. An honest smile is all what he wanted to present but the wavering concern in his heart took over his current emotion. He couldn't express his emotion properly for the meantime.

"I'll get going then. Don't let your guards down" Jinhyuk patted Seungyoun's shoulder softly earned a small smile from the model.

After Jinhyuk lost from their sight. Another officer approached them. Despited his height, he was pretty cute and approachable and he looked like a teenager who used to be famous in high school. "Chief" He began.

Seungyoun scoffed. "Yohan, I am not your chief anymore"

Yohan laughed. "I used to it. You are buffer than you used to be back as an officer" He squeezed Seungyoun's arms giddily. It was good to see his old Chief again. He remembered he cried when he had to say goodbye to Seungyoun while Jinhyuk kept comforting him. He could tell Seungyoun is his favourite coworker. Seungyoun acted like they are at the same age and even level. Being around Seungyoun was comforting him and now he got to see the older again, he felt his heart jumped in content.

"You and Jinhyuk are just the same" Seungyoun shook his head in tiny.

"Half of our girl staff are your fans" Yohan teased. Slightly bumped Seungyoun's chest with his fist. The tease on his face is too cute that Seungyoun could only laugh.

Seungyoun simpered. "I'm embarrassed"

"Anyway, this is Mr. Kim Wooseok right?" Yohan sprung his hands to Wooseok friendly. "I am Kim Yohan, I'm in charge of your son's case as well"

Wooseok smiled. "Thank you. Please find him" He shook his hands with the younger. Yohan nodded in assurance.

"Follow me, the Chief is waiting inside" Yohan said briefly.

They both obliged and follow Yohan's prints. They walked through the hallway that was very familiar to Seungyoun. His heart stung and flattering at the same time. To be honest, he missed his job as a police. He missed to visit crime scene or seeing blood and weapon.

Yohan opened the door that belong to one room unveiling inside the room. It was dim with light and there's a rectangle table and 4 chairs with 2 each side.

"Chief Han" Yohan retorted.

Seungwoo stood up from his chair and nodded at Yohan. "Have a seat Mr. Cho, Mr. Kim"

***

They've been in the room for about 30 minutes and seemed like their discussion not found the end yet.

"That was your fault!" Wooseok glared at Seungyoun.

"Why are you always pointing at me?! We are not aware of this!" Seungyoun spat back.

"If your are not recommending us to go there! Dohyon would be here! With me!" Wooseok balling his fingers into fist as he clenched onto his fabric tightly.

"Why are you so selfish?" Seungyoun asked.

"Enough please you two" Seungwoo banged his hands on the table's metal surface, succeed at getting the two attention. Seungwoo sighed heavily. "We have our team out there, looking for your son and we just hope to get a small cooperation from the guardians. Can you do that?"

"I'm sorry" Wooseok huffed. "I know things wouldn't happen if Seungyoun listens to me"

Seungyoun look at Wooseok in disbelief. "You are still at it? You are unbelievable" His voice changed.

"Mr. Cho I know you must be so familiar how police wish the guardian would behave in situations like this" Seungwoo stared at Seungyoun. "And Mr. Kim, things happened because both of you are careless. If you are sure you protect your son right, he will not go missing. Am I right?"

Both of them were threw in silence as Seungwoo spat the _fact_. They are fully aware they are stupid and childish for acting this way when their son went missing. But deep in each other's heart, they want to put the blame on one another. Seungyoun wanted to tell Wooseok that is his fault while Wooseok wanted to scream at world Seungyoun was the one who they should point their finger at.

"Mr. Han I'm sorry, but can I ask you a favour?" Seungyoun slowly asked.

"Go ahead" Seungwoo nodded.

"I know this will cross police's line but can I join your team and searching for my son along?" Seungyoun was half whispering but everyone could hear his voice in the small space room.

His statement received a sigh from Seungwoo. The chief lean his back against the chair and observing Seungyoun's face deeply. "You are lucky because my second name is 'The rule breaker'"

***

Wooseok relentlessly threw his coat on the couch as well as his petite body. He is tired. Tired from fighting with Seungyoun actually because at the end, no one was wrong and no one was right. They choose to keep their heart at ease by blaming each other. Questioning each other's presence in one another's life and it was painful to think about.

"Papa"

Wooseok closed his eyes.

"Papa"

He opened his eyes.

"Papa, I'm scared"

Wooseok was startling and rapidly get up from the couch and start wandering around inside his house like a zombie. He was confuse when it comes to the direction. His feet blindly being dragged without proper intend. "Dohyon? Baby Where are you?" He called.

"Papa, I'm here" Dohyon's voice once again lingering in his head. Wooseok barged into his son's bedroom. He opened the closets and even peeking under Dohyon's bed. Behind the door and also under his study table. He gone mad for a good moments as he believed his baby is here. Near him.

"Papa is here. Dohyon, where are you?" Was all he said. Voice pressing in discontent when the toddler didn't respond to his question.

"I'm dying" Dohyon's voice became eerie that sending chills to Wooseok's whole body system. His son was crying and it breaks his heart as much as it can be.

"No" Wooseok started to cry. "I-I will find you" His legs turned into jelly causing him to flop down on the floor helplessly. His fingers clutching into balls as he gritted his teeth in frustration. His tears getting unbearable when he started to sob. His chest stuffed and suffocating, yearning for an air—or actually an answer to set his heart at ease and even feeling like a thousand of knives tore it slowly, painfully and full of intention in need of suffering.

—

Wooseok opened his eyes forcefully. His chest going up and down as he breathed. He can't see it well but he somehow felt the sweat formed on his forehead and make it's way to his chin. He was sweating like a crazy. Sweat on his back as well as around his neck making him groan in discomfort. It was sticky and smelly.

He took a deep and long sigh in between. "Oh god" Wooseok palmed his face with both of his hands. His brain recalled of what happening awhile ago and It really scared the shit out of him. Wooseok gulped nervously. His throat dry and the saliva felt like a big lump that was hard to swallow.

It was a dream. He was relieved that was a dream. Maybe it really is if that's what he wants to believe. It's totally just a dream that got nothing to do with the reality. He wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk the last one is like a ghost story 😅


	10. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After push and pull on myself. I finally finished one chapter 😌 Writing AO3 is not easy 😂

Wooseok entered his room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He thought back to rejects it before and gave it away to Eunsang and it seems like the sender knows what he had done to the flowers. This time, he left it on Wooseok's bumper with a note slipped between the flowers. It was weird and creepy at the same time but Wooseok didn't make any move to inspect the person behind this flower.

"Another rose, Professor Kim?" Eunsang asked in his way to the coffee maker.

Wooseok bitterly nodded. "Yes. Do you want it?"

"No, thanks for the offer. I brought the rose you gave me last time and end up putting it here because my brother is allergic to it. He kept sneezing when he walks by the roses" Eunsang cackled. Wooseok's eyes shifted to the roses on Eunsang's table.

"Oh really? I felt sorry" Wooseok nips his lips in guilty. Now Eunsang clarified something, he didn't know where to put the roses anymore. It is quite a handful for him and why is the person sent him many roses?

"It's okay. It's pretty" Eunsang smiled while putting a mug of coffee on Wooseok's table. "Enjoy"

"Thank you" Wooseok smiled. He put the flower on the table behind him and took out the note. "I don't know, this is the first time he sends me a card" Wooseok blatantly said while open the love letter.

**_'AB IMO PECTORE'_ **

Wooseok frowned. "What does this mean?" He showed it at Eunsang. The professor leaned his body down and squinting his eyes to read the ugly handwriting.

"I don't know. I've seen this somewhere. If I am not mistaken, it's a love quote" Eunsang confirmed.

"What a hopeless romantic" Wooseok scoffed while sliding the card under the stacks of paper. He didn't give a _fuck_ about it for now because his head had something important to take care of instead of thinking about the useless little crush the person behind hold.

Eunsang observed Wooseok's movement with his pupils quietly and when their eyes met, he quickly turns it into a beautiful crescent smile. "Talk to you later" He bid a temporary goodbye as his feet being dragged to his table.

Wooseok sat down on his chair, he puts his phone beside him, and without he realizes, he stared at his phone unconsciously. Something knocked on his mind. Seungyoun. Where is him now? Did he join the investigation team as he told before?

Wooseok shook his head almost immediately when he assumed why would he care about the latter? He is a grown-up man and should be independent on his own. But _Urgh!_ Wooseok grabbed his phone and dial someone. His mind said no but his heart said otherwise.

***

"Well, what people said before is true. You can't have 2 Presidents in a country" Jinhyuk said through the phone.

"What do you mean?" Wooseok inquired on the line.

"Seungwoo and Seungyoun been bickering for 15 minutes. I don't know if we can start our job now" Jinhyuk answered back while squinting his eyes to get a better vision of two chiefs that stood not far from him. By the way, their hands are on their own waist, Jinhyuk guesses it's quite intense and stood behind them is the best option for now.

"They are done" Yohan dabbed Jinhyuk's shoulder when he sees both of them coming to them.

"I will call you again, bye-bye" Jinhyuk rushingly ended the call.

"Who will be on my team?" Both Seungwoo and Seungyoun said at the same time. They looked at each other with furious eyes. They can't meet together agreement as they talk the things out.

"Team? Aren't we all in the same team?" Yohan lifted up his eyebrows in confusion but each looks from the older is enough to explain why. "Well"

"I'm with Seungyoun!" Jinhyuk leaped beside Seungyoun who now had a smirk on his face.

"Then Yohan will be on my team" Seungwoo mindlessly replied as he pulls the younger closer to him.

"Uh .. yes" Yohan's eyes innocently blinking.

"Should we start our mission now?" Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo but getting a mocking look from the Chief.

"Guess so" Seungwoo replied absentmindedly.

***

"Where are we going?" Jinhyuk asked as they both settled in Seungyoun's car after splitting up from Seungwoo and Yohan. Jinhyuk had no idea exactly what would they do or what is their plan because usually, Seungwoo will provide them the orders and he just follows up his index.

"The funfair. I'm going to check the CCTV. Last time I went with Wooseok, The guard refuses to show it" Seungyoun said furiously.

"Of course. It is confidential" Jinhyuk sneered.

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the mentioned place. Per usual, the place was loaded with children and adults as it is the weekend. To say Seungyoun is not scared was an understatement. His pupils are shaking while eyelids drooped by the scenery he witnessed. It all started here when their meaningful life became meaningless. The sparks have left their eyes in a moment and replaced by the tears and blame.

"Hey, you okay?" Jinhyuk's hands hit his shoulders softly. Seungyoun snapped into reality and just stared at Jinhyuk unconsciously. He nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I was spacing out" Seungyoun rubbed his eyes with his fingers and let out a small chuckle.

"You are not okay. This place traumatized you and Wooseok" Jinhyuk declared.

Seungyoun let out a heavy and deep sigh. "I'm sorry"

Jinhyuk shook his head. "I understand. You can leave it to me here. I will take care of it" He gleamed.

"No, I will go" Seungyoun cut off Jinhyuk's word. He loosens his seatbelt in rush but the moment his eyes laid on the funfair, he felt pain in his chest that wrenching his heart, it was painful and suffocating. He clenched the steering tightly while breathing heavily.

"Hey! Hey! Cut that out! Breath Seungyoun" Jinhyuk pushed Seungyoun against the car's seat while patting the younger on the chest. "Clear your mind"

After a few attempts to not losing his consciousness, Seungyoun opened his eyes forcefully. His chest went up and down steadily. He looks beside him and found Jinhyuk was gazing at him worriedly.

"Are you okay now?" Jinhyuk asked.

"Uhh yeah. I was out of control. Maybe?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That was a panic attack. You shouldn't get yourself into this regarding your health" Jinhyuk warned. He understands Seungyoun's will very well to the point he could die so he can fight for it.

"But I don't have thos—

"You start to get one and I bet Wooseok does too. You two are too immerse and worried about Dohyon and it is normal but not anymore if you keep thinking about the ifs"

"Then what should I feel aside from that?" Seungyoun stuttered.

Jinhyuk knows, if he keeps up this talk with Seungyoun, he could only witness him crying while blabbering his fault. "Let's save this for later. I will check the CCTV footage first. Just wait here and do not ever step into the place until I come back. Am I clear?"

Seungyoun without thinking twice just nodded, fulfilling to the order.

***

"What are you guys fighting for?" Yohan asked Seungwoo on their way to the police station. They decided to have some deep checking based on the alibis that were found at the crime place. It was nothing much but since it's an alibi. It is considered as important.

"Nothing. He insisted to do the last search inside the funfair but I said no because it's impossible Dohyon is still there after a week. I mean if he is still there, the guard or the worker would found him by then" Seungwoo concluded.

"But what if he is—

"He is okay. I will make sure he is okay" Seungwoo pressed his voice at his last words. His breaths hastened after listening to Yohan's statement.

"I'm sorry. It's just the possibility I am talking about" Yohan tightens his lips. He just acknowledged what he is saying and he shouldn't be saying that when he is a cop, his work is to save and help people not predicting the future.

"I will drop by your house tonight" Seungwoo shortly said.

"Okay" Yohan nodded even when Seungwoo can't see his action. "It's been a while huh?" Yohan smiled.

"I'm sorry, I have to—

"It's okay. It's not that you are doing something else." Yohan crossed Seungwoo's words.

Seungwoo wants to glance at Yohan in a while to see the younger reaction but he was unable to do so because he had to concentrate on the road.

***

"We got the copy yesterday" Jinhyuk lifting up a red pen-drive and wave it before Seungwoo’s eyes.

"You get something?" Seungwoo asked. He just smirked by the sudden voice because Jinhyuk never knows how to knock the door or more like he doesn't know what privacy is.

"Unfortunately no. Dohyon not even in the camera" Jinhyuk shook his head.

Seungwoo frowned. "This is weird. Let me take a look" Jinhyuk handed Seungwoo the pen-drive.

They discovered the CCTV footage carefully with frowning face especially Seungwoo. Jinhyuk was right. There's nothing they can find here. The least valuable thing they could see was the last footage of Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Dohyon together before they split up, and Dohyon is out of the frame.

"This is difficult. He was kidnapped or just went missing? I can't see either as the answer" Seungwoo flopped down in his chair while palming his face. He dealt with so many cases involving kid but this was the hardest. Dohyon is really went missing like a fine dust. Leaving them without a single trace and minimal alibi that can help the investigation.

"I know. I told Seungyoun about this and he tells me to keep searching for the alibi" Jinhyuk folded his arms under his chest.

"We will do that" Seungwoo sighs.

"Oh! Jinhyuk is here" Yohan suddenly came in.

"Yes, I'm here. Were you looking for me?" Jinhyuk raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I want to talk about investigation team. Can we talk outside?" Yohan sent an apologetic look to Jinhyuk.

"Sure" Jinhyuk nodded lightly.

***

Seungyoun ringing the bells calmly. After a few failed attempts and he is close to giving up, the owner eventually unlocked the door and welcomed him not in a peaceful way.

"What are you doing here?" Wooseok butchered not care to spare a glance at the older.

"I'm just checking on you. It's been a few days" Seungyoun retorted.

"Why do you care about me? I'm fine" Wooseok rolled up his eyes. "I've been in touch with Jinhyuk several times" He mumbled.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He is your friend and my friend too" Wooseok raised his eyebrows. Wooseok gaped his mouth and looking at Seungyoun in the eyes. "Are you jealous?"

Seungyoun's eyes darted somewhere as long as it's not Wooseok's eyes. He was polling himself after Wooseok doubting him. Do 'Yes' and 'No' affect their situation and condition? "I'm not"

"It's good then, I live my own life and you live yours. Between us, there's nothing" Wooseok folded his arms under his chest. His breath hitches in between.

"Are you still mad at me?" Seungyoun promptly asked.

"Yes! And I don't think I can forgive you after what happened" Wooseok slammed the door harshly without giving a chance for the older to voice out his thoughts.

Seungyoun flickered by the sights and all he could do is sighed heavily. Maybe Wooseok needs more time. He is traumatized by what happened and Seungyoun couldn't blame him even after what he said because probably Wooseok just said it absentmindedly. He should not strike Wooseok to open up to him within a quick moment.

He should wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's quite boring. Maybe I will end this at 15 or 20 ?  
> Next update will be rollercoaster ride of feelings ^^  
> Lmaoo this story suddenly became Psychopath thingy


	11. Suspecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ~~ time. Huhu I'm sorry

Seungwoo was lounging his back on the bendable chair and it was very cushy that he almost falling asleep. His eyes are shutting down but his intellect is laboring on something like a machine.Precisely. He was thinking about how to give rise to a progression on Dohyon's case that seems enormous for him.

"Gotten an answer, Chief ?" Seungwoo clasped his eyes, he grunted while neatening his body and confronting the holder of the voice appropriately. An abrupt smile is written on his good-looking face.

"An answer, huh?" Seungwoo mockingly giggle.

"You are too immersed in this case, It's not like you don't have any other case" Yohan lay a cup of coffee he made a while ago in front of Seungwoo. There are 2 cups on the table in which another one belongs to him.

"The dad is joining our forces, I can't let my guard down" Seungwoo sighed.

Yohan cackled. "Are you seeing him as a rivalry?"

"Kind of. He is not an easy person, well even at the first look, he is a type of person who will not give in easily" Seungwoo asserted.

"Since I've been working with him ages ago, I second that" Yohan bobbed his head agreeing with Seungwoo.

"You worked with him. Is he constantly good with his work?" Seungwoo lifted up his eyebrows while peeking at Yohan.

"He even made into a headline" Yohan crumpled his lips.

"Really? Why though" Seungwoo frowned.

"He is good looking, has the perfect height and personality and I can't lie about how hot he is. Now he is a model, it's not weird" Yohan clarified. Seungwoo faked a cough and mail Yohan an uncomfortable look.

"Hot? Good looking? Is he better than me?"

Yohan looked at Seungwoo, since he is standing up while Seungwoo is sitting down, his scowl is quite scary if he watched from upper. "I won't answer that" He tucked his arms under his chest nervously.

"Yohan" Seungwoo named.

"What?" Yohan glared but without his consent, in a split of second, Seungwoo's lips already on his and the older just pulling him closer. As a result, Yohan found it was quite difficult for him to breathe and be gasping for air.

It was his self reflect or his desire, Yohan surprisingly kissing his chief back which definitely brings the older a thousand of victories. They share a few hot kisses and a few moments of making out session until...

"Se—

Yohan nudged Seungwoo with all his courage when someone gets into the room unexpectedly.

"Opss... Should I come back later?" Seungyoun raised his eyebrows while gazing at somewhere else which is not Seungwoo or Yohan's eyes.

Seungwoo sighed. "Just tell me what you want" He rolled his eyes at Seungyoun.

"Ermm .. I'll excuse myself first" Yohan rushingly going out from the room without sparing a last glance to any of them.

After Yohan gets out, Seungwoo looked at Seungyoun with much bitterness in his eyes. "Don't you know how to knock?" He inquired.

"I used to think this is my room" Seungyoun nonchalantly answered back.

However, his reply made Seungwoo even angrier while the younger just behaving like it's not a big deal when it is between him and Yohan. The l—

"Nice catch, Capt. Yohan is a good match with you, I think" Seungwoo pursed his lips. He wants to smile but he has to keep his cool image in front of a stranger.

"What bring you here?" Seungwoo asked while folding his arms under his chest. He watched the younger walked closer and stopped right in front of the desk that alienating them. Seungyoun plops something on Seungwoo's desk.

"A balloon? Why? You want us to throw a birthday party here?"

"Funny Han Seungwoo" Seungyoun feigned a laugh.

Seungwoo rolled up his eyes in a mocking way. "Tell me"

"This is the ballon that Dohyon left the day he went missing while this one" Seungyoun bringing out another balloon from his right pocket and put it side by side. "Is the balloon that he got the day we outing together" It's the same balloon, same color, and pattern. "I found this in my living room, I believe this was the day when Dohyon sleepover at my place"

Seungwoo examined the balloon carefully. "So you thought it will be the same person who gave this balloon?"

"The same clown" Seungyoun replied.

"And it is really the same clown?" Seungwoo asked again.

"That's why I come here, to confirm it with you" Seungyoun retorted.

"With me? Isn't your partner is Jinhyuk?" Seungwoo replied.

"I called him like 10th times but no answer" Seungyoun grumbled.

"Oh! He received a new member in his investigation team, maybe he is bossing the member around right now" Seungwoo pointed out while giggling alone.

"So you will come with me right?" Seungyoun asked for the last time.

"Is no valid answer?" Seungwoo mocked.

***

They drove all the way to the restaurant Seungyoun mentioned before and stand outside for about an hour but the targeted person obviously didn't show up at all while Seungwoo and Seungyoun started to exchange uneasy look at each other.

"Are you sure here?" Seungwoo reviewed.

"Of course" Seungyoun pouted. "Argh! Maybe the clown is working right now" Seungyoun riddled.

"At circus?" Seungwoo asked.

"Funfair, dumbass" Seungyoun scowled.

"Okay! Let's go to funfair" Seungwoo flopped himself down in the passenger seat almost immediately. He knocked the hon to draw Seungyoun's attention when the younger just puzzles himself outside the car.

"Am I your driver?" Seungyoun groaned.

"I'm older than you, treat me better" Seungwoo smirked.

"Taking care an old hag is a handful, really" Seungyoun murmured but his voice is loud enough for Seungwoo to learn whatever he mumbled.

After a few talkback and debate, both of them finally keep quiet while Seungyoun is providing his full attention to the road. He sometimes will check on Seungwoo, whether the older is still _alive_ or not.

"May I ask something about Wooseok?" Seungwoo asked.

"Hmm" Seungyoun nodded.

"Is he seeing someone right now?" Seungwoo's question almost made Seungyoun lost his grip onto the steering and fortunately, he did not. The question really grabbed his attention and he doesn't know why but his heart beating so hastily, sickeningly hammering inside his body.

"What do you mean? Why?" Seungyoun asked back.

"I just .. I actually see him with someone but I can't tell who because I cannot comprehend the person either"

Seungyoun scoffed. "Why are you telling me this?" Even though he is totally grateful to Seungwoo for telling him this but a little spark in his heart putting him in outrage that he hates to hear this, he hates to accept the fate Wooseok is no longer his and the fact Wooseok maybe or maybe not have someone else to displace him.

"I can see your fond toward him, that you still love him even you guys are divorced" Seungwoo calmly retorted.

"Well" Seungyoun wanted to nod and inform the older 'Heck yes! I still love him'. He was surely sure Wooseok moved on from their past and living his own life, the life where he can decide what he wants, taking a path he initially wants to and it was his right to let someone come and out from his life. Wooseok was the one who asked for the divorce and the one who started all these hookups till the night, the night where he declares that he loves him and confessed his feelings. The night where Seungyoun could feel his heavy breath fanning his cold skin, the slender fingers that sneakily teasing him. But for some reason, Wooseok acts like they are nothing but a stranger with good memories. The love and the kiss they shared before is nothing now. It happens in a blink of an eye and also disappeared like a speck of fine dust. Untraceable.

"I think, you should live your life while he lives his life. If you guys are really meant to be together, the time will tell" Seungwoo put a slight grin on his face. "That's what I'm doing too" Seungwoo added.

***

It already dark and Yohan was ready to go home. Apparently, his work is only involved in the office and he should be indebted for Seungyoun for putting up with his position today.

"Good work, Today sunbaenim" Kang Minhee, the new recruits in the department bowed 90 degrees to Yohan.

"Oh .. you too, how was your first day with Officer Lee today?" Yohan asked back.

Minhee bites his lips. "Y-yes"

Yohan laughed by the younger reaction. "Is he swears a lot? Don't worry, he is always like that"

"Yes," Minhee smiled awkwardly.

"I will get going first" Yohan smiled and left the building. On his way to his car, he surprisingly meeting Wooseok, who is leaned over against his car.

"Mr. Kim?" Yohan greeted Wooseok first.

"Oh! Officer Kim"

"What are you doing here? At this hour?" Yohan asked.

"I was waiting for someone" Wooseok briefly replied.

"Well, Mr. Cho will not come back at the—

"I'm not waiting for him, I'm waiting for Jinhyuk" Wooseok pursed his lips.

"Oh .. Jin— Officer Lee will be here soon, I guess" Yohan flashed a sincere smile to Wooseok along with awkward stare.

"Oh yeah, Thank you" Wooseok nodded.

"Wooseok!" Yohan turned behind his back when he hears the familiar voice. It was Jinhyuk with the wildest smile on his face.

"Are you leaving the intern alone? Officer Lee?" Yohan raised his eyebrows.

"No, he is with Hwanhee. I just will grab some coffee with Wooseok and come back here" Jinhyuk explained when he sees worried on Yohan's face. Leaving an intern alone in the department is probably never will be a good idea especially during the pitch-black night.

"I see. Do you know when will Chief Han and Cho come back?" Yohan asked.

"I don't know, the are still stuck in the funfair I guess, playing with the clown" Jinhyuk giggled by his own words.

"Clown?" Wooseok chimed in.

"Seungyoun found 2 identified balloon in his house that Dohyon got and began to investigate it. It's a waste because most of them got the same pattern and color" Jinhyuk replied.

"Did they found it?" Wooseok asked again. He was so interested and curious about the sudden topic and began to ask more and more of the details.

"No, They can't identify the clown because Seungyoun could not be sure the one who give the balloon to Dohyon" Jinhyuk once again replied.

"Can you ask them to meet me right now? I think I have an idea who" Wooseok looked at Jinhyuk and Yohan in a relay.

"But Wooseok .. Nevermind" Jinhyuk huffed in disappointment.

***

Five of them were seated and surround the cafe table like high school teenagers who were looking into one magazine.

"For real, they have to fix the CCTV quality" Yohan argued and plopped himself down in the chair before the other did the same one by one except for Wooseok. The professor was looking into the picture with much concentration and observation.

"My shoulder starts to hurt" Seungwoo groaned while tapping his fingers on his shoulder lightly. He was standing all day and only sit down when they are in a car, they been moving from the restaurant to funfair and to the restaurant again only to found nothing, zero evidence about Dohyon's trace.

"This one!" Wooseok slides the picture to the center of the table and automatically all the attention went there.

"This is the same clown I found at restaurant" Seungyoun interrupted.

"Are you two sure?" Seungwoo asked while taking away the photo and observe it by himself. His face went from plain to frown mode, squinting his eyes to get a clearer vision.

"Of course" Seungyoun replied.

"I saw him or her holding the exact balloon like Dohyon got" Wooseok nodded

"Wooseok, do you have time tomorrow?" Seungwoo looked at Wooseok.

"I can make myself free" Wooseok replied.

"Great! Seungyoun, follow me too tomorrow" Seungwoo said.

"Huh? Why?"

"To find this clown, what else?" Seungwoo raised his eyebrows. "It will be a great help if you two can identify the clown on the spot"

"My leg hurts, my head too and my back" Seungyoun whined.

"I do not accept excuses" Seungwoo firmly replied. His eyes accidentally shifted to Wooseok and found the latter smiled by Seungyoun's little pout and before the latter caught him staring, he immediately takes off his eyes from Wooseok and moved to Yohan.

"Okay" Seungyoun spelled defeat.

"Anyway, our discussion end here. Wooseok can you send Seungyoun home?" Seungwoo asked the latter.

"Why?" Instead of Wooseok, it was Seungyoun who was questioning the Captain's order.

"I need to use your car for patrolling tonight" Seungwoo replied.

"But why it has to be my car?" Seungyoun seems not satisfied by Seungwoo's move by making his vehicle as patrol's car.

"Because we ride my car all day long today and I don't want for it to explode by continuously using it" Seungwoo came up with a good excuse.

"I can—

"Jinhyuk, come with me. It's your turn with me today, right? Yohan you should go home now" Seungwoo sweetly smiled at Yohan and bestowing him a nod.

"I can take a taxi though," Seungyoun said.

Seungwoo looked at him in disbelief and send him a quick look screaming _can't you see that I'm trying to help?_

"I will send you home, it's quite a handful to find a taxi at this hour" Wooseok finally replied after a long time being silent.

"Right" Seungwoo satisfyingly replied meanwhile Seungyoun keep his head down, not knowing where to look or react. Wooseok's move making him confuse again. Over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The progress is quite slow idk why but I have so many things to point out and need to arrange them well. Huhu ~  
> Should Seungseok reunite in the next chapter or nah ?


	12. Suspect(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated !

The situation in the car was dead silent and only the radio filled the awkwardness between two males. They really are strangers at this point when the idea of meeting already made them feel uneasy and uncommon.

Wooseok throws a glance at Seungyoun who is beside him before shifting back his eyes to his cell phone. He sighed deeply. Seungyoun may feel offended after what he said to him the other day and Wooseok started to regret it even half of his saying is the truth.

"The rose .." Seungyoun started. "Who gave you the rose?" He found about the rose when glanced at the back mirror, the rose is on the back seat and there were at least 3 bouquets of it. Of course, Seungyoun is asking for nothing, he was curious. So damn curious.

"I don't know .. they just leave it on my bumper every day I have done with lecturing" Wooseok replied.

"Maybe you should stop receiving it" Seungyoun suggested.

"I tried but the person never stop, they will either leave it on my bumper or give it to my colleague to pass it to me" Wooseok claimed. "But why are you saying that?"

"Nothing, for safety I guess" Seungyoun put a little smile on his handsome face. "We are here" Seungyoun pulling the hand brake tight enough to make sure the car didn't budge.

They both get out of the car to exchange seats since they have arrived in front of Seungyoun's apartment. Wooseok walked to Seungyoun, standing in front of him nervously while the older just knew it that the younger has something to say.

"I'm sorry about before" Wooseok started. "I didn't mean to yell at you" He added.

"Nothing to worry about that, It's not my first time through" Seungyoun replied which make Wooseok a hundred times guilt. It is true that it always him who starts their fierce conversations that will always end up with yelling and cursing at each other and he just regret it after that .. after a few days passed by.

"I-I never wanted to get mad at you, It stressing me out with our situation and I was really worried about Dohyon. Is he already eat? Did he sleep? And is he still alive?" Wooseok broke down into tears as he uttered the last word, he never wants it to happen but he can't stop but to think.

Seungyoun watched the tiny man's shoulder hitched by his sobbing it pains just to watch him suffer like this. He never asked Wooseok how he is feeling or he is doing good. Even if he tries, the younger just ditch him at the bay but as now he confessed what's inside his heart, at least Seungyoun could understand it a little bit. He was hesitating at first but as the bravery taking over him, he gladly steps forward to Wooseok and embraces the tiny body tight.

"I just want him back" Wooseok sniffed in Seungyoun's chest. The latter's hug was not convincing but Wooseok found his comfort zone there. His home and palace.

"I will find him and bring him home, to you" Seungyoun sealed a promise. He buried his nose into Wooseok's crown, the strawberry-scented shampoo growing stronger and calming. It was always Wooseok's favorite and him too. He feels like he wants to cry but he enlarges his eyes to not to or else no one will be in charge to comfort both of them.

A few seconds passed by as they broke their hug, pulling from each other's embrace and comfort. Seungyoun was being especially brave tonight, had the courage to touch Wooseok's chin before slowly tracing his fingers up. He wiped Wooseok stained with tears cheeks using both of his thumbs while uttering some comforting words.

Wooseok stared into Seungyoun's eyes, he wants to say something again—or more to ask. Why? Why? And Why?

_Why is it hard to hate Seungyoun?_

_Why is it easy for Seungyoun to forgive him?_

_Why Seungyoun always treat him like he is matters?_

Seungyoun hurted him in many way but why he can't find himself hate the latter but alas, he felt it's a need to love someone like Seungyoun beside him, in his god damn life. The need to love Seungyoun and appreciate every part of him. 

"Seungyoun .. why you are so kind to me?" Wooseok finally asked. His voice flows into Seungyoun's ears and honestly, the latter didn't really know the answer. Like .. he himself didn't have a single idea why he feels this way, he treats Wooseok nicely and still gives the latter full attention that he supposed to receive.

Seungyoun heaved a deep sigh before he replied. "I can never hate you, Wooseok" A tiny smile written on his face. "When I only have you in my mind"

What Seungyoun was expecting is, Wooseok being outrage by his honest answer because he knew how much the latter wished not to meet him, not to love him anymore, and perhaps he has a new start in his life. Alas! The latter had tears in his eyes once again and Seungyoun starts to panic in tiny. "Wait .. why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Or you don't like my answer?"

Wooseok chuckled out of the blue while Seungyoun was being completely dumbfounded by the latter sudden change but he couldn't help himself to smile whenever he found something he's been searching for all these along and he glads it suddenly pop out of nowhere but in front of him and he is the cause of it. He is talking about Wooseok's smile. The last time, he is the reason why the smile disappeared and hope to be the only reason the smile returns.

"No, it just ... you are too kind, Seungyoun" Wooseok stopped laughing and just stare at the taller softly. Yeap. He looks at Seungyoun softly.

They stared into each other's eyes. Somehow finding an answer in one another's eyes but Seungyoun's instinct just told him to break it. Smash the cowardliness away and so he did. It was not hard to have Wooseok wrapped around his fingers. He just needs a few tricks such as to embrace Wooseok's much tiny frame then pressing their body together as he tilted Wooseok's chin up and crashing their lips together.

Wooseok's was very shock at first that his brain short circuit by the sudden's event but he is not refusing or complaining. He saw Seungyoun shutting his eyes. Fondly enjoying the tip touch of their lips. Without he realizes or actually it was his desire, Wooseok closed his eyes and returned the kiss with equal passion and intensity. Wooseok's back settles against his car as Seungyoun squeezes him in his embrace. Wooseok granted Seungyoun easy access by opening his mouth wider and feels Seungyoun's tongue swirling, twisting in his mouth, lurking, and licking every possible part the tongue could reach.

"Hmmn!" Wooseok clutching Seungyoun's shirt and broke their kiss together. He was huffed and puffed after their intense make out so as Seungyoun. His arms still wrapped around Wooseok and it is impossible to lose the body from the grips especially at this occasion and chance. They are lucky the night already rusty and no one is around them which meant they could do whatever they like but both of them draw a line and build a wall between them. They can't let the inner beast taking over their body when their son went missing. That was inappropriate and absolutely wrong.

"I stillnlove you" Seungyoun said and clashed their lips again. This time much sweeter and softer. Full of impression and emotions, like a ship sailing on the unknown lake but the view was stunning, breathtaking. The view was their kiss and the ship is their sealed lips. Wooseok felt butterflies in his stomach, he soon circling his arms around Seungyoun's neck to pull the latter closer, deepen their kiss until both of them out of breath.

When they expect they could start a new life together, they really are.

***

The next day, as they promised to Seungwoo, they went to the funfair again to find the clown, it sounds funny as their intention sounded but it is the reason, the first step to gain a clue about Dohyon's where being.

Seungwoo send Seungyoun's car on in the morning and rushed to the police station with Seungyoun, to fetch Yohan. The chief insisted to bring Yohan together for unknown reasons and Seungyoun can not agree for it since he witnessed the romance scene between the workmates.

Wooseok arrived a bit later after them and having Seungyoun to welcome him. Soft glance, lips creating a smile. Everyone could tell that they are on good terms and conditions for the meantime.

"Yohan and Wooseok, can you two wait outside? In case you'll bump into the clown" Seungwoo ruling. Yohan nodded as well as Wooseok.

"Stay safe" Wooseok said. Actually, it was meant for both of them but his eyes spiked on Seungyoun only which made Seungwoo had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah .. stay safe, Seungyoun" Seungwoo raised his eyebrows, tapping Seungyoun's shoulder in teasing way. Wooseok who noticed that start to growing red, his cheeks became rosy when the blood rushing through his face.

"We'll get going" Seungyoun informed and gleamed at Wooseok.

As the two taller men vanished from both Kim's sight. Yohan leaned against the right side of the car and asking Wooseok to join him as well. "It's good to see you two in good terms again" Yohan bluntly said.

"Oh .. we are recovering," Wooseok unsurely said. Oh yeah, are they recovering? But from what? The pain? Which one and since when. After last night, Wooseok could set his heart at peace for a while even until now. His instinct told him that he is doing the right thing, making a good decision. He is reflecting his own behavior toward everyone, especially Seungyoun. "Or it just me" He expanded.

Yohan looked at Wooseok with a smile on his face. "You guys should stay this way ... for a very long time or at least until you found your son," Yohan said.

"What do you mean until I found my son?" Wooseok glanced at Yohan and rest his eyes on the younger's face, waiting for an answer.

Yohan was contemplating his brain and heart, overall his whole being to reply to Wooseok's question. He holds his biggest secret in his life that only two-person knew about this. Him and the other one.

"I'm married" Yohan calmly said while Wooseok already had his eyes almost poking out by the fact spitted from the young officer. However, Yohan chuckled by Wooseok's reaction.

"With—

"Seungwoo, the chief" Yohan cut.

"But you guys didn't act like one" Wooseok awkwardly said. Not knowing what to respond to, it is the only thing he could think of right now.

"I never want to tell anyone about this but I have to, considering you are in the same situation as I used to be" Yohan rested his arms under his chest and puckered his lips for a second before continuing. "We adopted 2 sons at the same time, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun. They are of the same age that people mistook them for a twin. It was 5 years ago, Seungwoo started his first year as a policeman. To celebrate it, we went to a Busan to celebrate it and went to the beach as he wanted to. But things happened, Dongpyo went missing when both of us were distracting by something. I started to blame him and he started to blame me. I can say we are really in a peak of the destruction of our relationship and almost got divorced but Seungwoo insisted not to. I can say along the process, we were never contacting each other or support the whole thing together and because of that, we can't be a big help to the officer in finding our son. As a consequence, we found our son but only his body, not his soul" Yohan sniffed. He used his sleeve to wipes the streaming tears on his cheeks. The memory is still hunting him until now and maybe for the rest of his life.

Wooseok's heart dropped and his chest felt heavy. He never expects despite the joyful and bright personality Yohan is showing, the younger is hiding the darkest part of his life that Wooseok could never imagine if he is in the state, whether he can survive or not and what impressed him more is ... Yohan's strength and will to get over this with Seungwoo. "I'm sorry to hear that" Wooseok consoled Yohan by drawing a circle on his back as reassurance.

"Seungwoo tries to make up us over and I was about to do the same. I should plant my trust in him again. It's not like he is not doing his best but our ego and emotions taking over us and letting it ruin our whole family. It was my biggest regret as a father because I can't protect my son. You can see both of us really determine in finding Dohyon so the same things wouldn't happen to you and Seungyoun because I know how terrible the damage and which way it could lead both of you to" Yohan confessed. He was no longer pinning down by the accident as he tried to pick himself up and try to focus what's ahead. What kind of challenge was waiting for him and he should be ready.

"Seungyoun! Left!" Their sad hours were disturbing by Seungwoo's loud voice, screaming from afar while running. They saw a clown was running from him with equal speed. Despite the heaviness of his costume and the limit of his movement, the clown ran pretty fast and Seungwoo was almost out of his breath to catch the speed.

Out of nowhere, Seungyoun suddenly popping out and jumped over the gate and was taking the clown from his left. Now the two-man were surrounding him, the clown seemed like he has no choice but to surrender, and before he could do that, Seungyoun was already stumbled him down to the ground while clasping his hands behind. "You are a great Olympic," He said in a mocking way.

Yohan and Wooseok quickly rushed to the scene and Yohan pulling out a handcuff from his pocket and gave it to Seungwoo.

"Time to reveal yourself, big clown," Seungwoo said and pulling out the mask with all his might.

Wooseok gasped in horror while Seungyoun even more.

"Junho?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say the story is about to end but maybe it will be that way >< Sorry about my grammar, I didn't proofread anything because i was rushing hahaha


	13. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should update yesterday but no internet :(

Seungyoun's eyes flared in fire the moment Junho's face serving his eyesight. He turned Junho's body making his back laying on the ground, Seungyoun crouch down between Junho's legs and punched his face with all his might until the latter bleed. "You asshole!"

"Seungyoun! Stop!" Seungwoo blocked Seungyoun's action by locking his arms from behinds, dragged the man from the suspect while Yohan taking over to arrest Junho. He does not really know this man but he is sure the man was someone that Seungyoun and Wooseok knew, observing from their shock's face.

Wooseok kneels on his knees while looking at Junho. "Y-you did this?" Wooseok asked. He didn't want to blindly blame someone but looking at Junho, he is someone that close to Seungyoun, him, and even Dohyon. He started to believe Junho was the one who did this.

_But for what?_

Junho shook his head forcefully. "No! Not me! Trust me!" He sounded desperate and it almost convincing Wooseok but the latter was fast to deny the denial spat by Seungyoun's manager. The man almost cries, looks like he will pee in his pants any second but, to tell the truth. He is incapable to be the suspect judging by his innocent looks but wise once said Don't judge a book by Its cover. Don't judge someone by their appearance. Guess it's true after all.

"Let's talk once we arrived at the station" Seungwoo commanded. He lets go off Seungyoun once the model calmed himself down a bit.

They went back to the station for interrogation session that was guided by Seungwoo while Yohan is outside, observing the situation and Minhee, taking notes every important detail that he had to. Seungyoun and Wooseok just sat on the chair and watching them through the glass walls.

***

"Name?" Seungwoo started.

"Cha Junho"

"Age?"

"32"

"Occupation?"

"Manager"

"Let's start our session," Seungwoo said. He breathed and look at Junho.

"You know where Dohyon is?" Seungwoo looked at Junho into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know" Junho replied.

"Alright" Seungwoo nodded. "Where were you on the 20th of September. around 7 PM?" He proceeds with the second question.

"Seriously you are asking me that? How can I remember?" Junho scoffed.

"Estimate" Seungwoo calmly replied.

"It's on the Weekend right? Probably at home because the day before I was busy arranging schedule" Junho replied.

***

Seungyoun blankly stared at them without voicing out his thoughts loud because he is still surprised over the possible suspects. Wooseok noticed the older suddenly get quiet and it worries him deep down. He shifted his eyes to Seungyoun's hands and caught the sight of Seungyoun's scratches hand. "Seungyoun .. you bled yourself" He was surprised but doing his best to keep his voice down.

Seungyoun examined his hands. A quick smirk plastered on his face. "It's nothing" He replied. It felt stings once he realized the scratches is there, maybe he got carried away with his thoughts that he didn't notice it.

"Let's treat it later," Wooseok said and he saw Seungyoun nodded in tiny.

The loud thud coming from the investigation room startled both of them to the death, their attention automatically attach to what's going on inside the four-squared room.

"What the hell?!" Seungwoo screamed. Seungyoun gets up to see the progress and found threw a chair at Seungwoo but fortunately, the Chief quickly averts.

"Are you okay in there? Want me to send someone else?" Yohan turns on the mic to ask the Chief.

"It's okay, we are done here" Seungwoo replied while raised his hand as a sign of 'it's okay'.

After a few minutes, Seungwoo came out from the room and two police came into the room and guided Junho out to somewhere else.

Seungyoun and Wooseok quickly approached the Chief. "How is it going?" Wooseok asked.

Seungwoo shook his head. "Not enough alibi. I have to let him go" Seungwoo disappointedly informed.

"What if he is the criminal we are finding for? What if he ran away after this?" Seungyoun asked. He is not satisfied the way Seungwoo just let Junho go while it took him a day to at least found a piece of useful information.

"I already put 2 officers to keep an eye on him. We will find evidence and if it matches him well, We will request for warrants and arrest him" Seungwoo said, it's not like Seungyoun didn't know how police work but all in his mind at the moment is to capture the suspect. To punish the criminal.

Wooseok thanked both Seungwoo and Yohan before headed out from the station with Seungyoun.

"Seungyoun" Wooseok called.

"Hmm?" The latter replied and looked at him.

Wooseok bit his lips with mixed feelings. He has something to ask and he considered it as awkward after what happened to them. "Can I follow you to your Apartment?"

Seungyoun frowned but in joyful. "You want to sleep over there?" He asked.

"Don't think of me wrongly. I just worried about you" Wooseok was quick to explain even when the older didn't even question his reason to act that way.

"I'm okay but I don't mind having you tonight" Seungyoun smiled.

***

Wooseok entered the unit with a heavy heart. The reason is that it is the place he and Seungyoun used to live together. The place where they created many sweet and bitter memories together, from moving into the same place until adopting Dohyon and this was the place they said goodbye at each other. The memory from that day vividly floating in his mind and he really wishes to erase it, kill it from his mind. Nothing contrast except Seungyoun changing the way the future was placed before and now.

From all the things inside the house, a rose caught Wooseok's attention fully. It was a black rose and not going to lie, the rose looked extravagant and classy, alive and fresh. "Did you buy this?" Wooseok asked while carefully touched the rose's petals.

"That? No .. Someone gave me. I don't know who but the person left it in front of my house" Seungyoun replied, half screamed from his bedroom.

Wooseok quickly pulling out his fingers from touching it, no one knows what is the meaning all of these and he was not feeling good because he received the same flower in different colors and he received it too many. Countless flowers dying in his car, some are at his office and even in his car.

"It's pretty right? I don't like the color but the appearance is appealing" Seungyoun came out from his room with apparel in his hands. "Yours. You still left some of your clothes here and I think it still fits you"

"Oh .. thanks. I will take a quick shower" Wooseok said.

"Inside the bedroom" Seungyoun replies received a nod from the younger.

After both of them refreshing their body and even take a little bite of Seungyoun's fried rice, they went straight to the bed to call it a day. Seungyoun insisted for Wooseok to sleep together with him in one room, one bed, and at the last, Wooseok laying down on the bed in Seungyoun's arms.

"Is your hand okay?" Wooseok asked.

"It's nothing. I experienced something worse than this" Seungyoun looked at his hands and pouted.

"The shot?" Wooseok asked and he heard Seungyoun humming as 'yes'. It was a nightmare for Wooseok and still. He remembered getting a call from Jinhyuk informing Seungyoun to get shot on his leg and currently being treated in ICU. He felt his heart almost dropped because he thought of possibility Seungyoun die and leave him. He was crying outside the emergency room while waiting for the Doctor updating him Seungyoun's condition. "You scared me to the death" Wooseok muffled.

"I was scared too" Seungyoun grinned but he was thankful that the shot is aimed to his leg and not on his head or chest or any other else, they will only serving Wooseok with his dead body.

"After we found Dohyon, you two should stay away from me" Seungyoun said in a heavy tone.

"What? Why?" Wooseok pulled out himself from Seungyoun's arms and looked at the latter straight into his eyes. He noticed Seungyoun tried to avert their eye locks but unable to do so and just reply to the younger's confusion stare with his resentment one.

"Maybe you are right, it's because of me Dohyon went missing. Maybe there are people around me who didn't like me or taking revenge on me" Seungyoun confessed. The thought been bothering him since he found out about Junho. He couldn't believe his eyes that Junho was included as the main suspect and it broke him really bad, he puts all his trust and his belief on Junho. He was not quite sure why Junho would do that but he can't push the possible things he could have done to Junho that may be or may not scratching the other's feelings.

"No! It's no one's fault .. it's .." Wooseok's words stopped. His eyes searched for Seungyoun's while his hands shakily touched Seungyoun's cheeks and caressed it slowly. "We still need you"

"Isn't it obvious it all started because of me? How is your life starting chaos when I returned?" Seungyoun briefly raised his eyebrows.

"No, please stop saying it's all your fault" Wooseok shook his head a little.

Seungyoun felt overwhelmed and quickly hugging Wooseok, he buried down his face into the crook of Wooseok's neck while inhaling the calm scented skin of the younger. He hoped to think that way, that everything happened is nothing to do with his presence.

Wooseok returned the hug. He felt the urge to protect the older. He once realised that Seungyoun is also human, has heart and feelings. Limit and fear because the older act all brave whenever he is with him, sealing a promise that he will protect the family with all his power and authorities and tonight, Seungyoun prove Wooseok, he has a weak side of him, the time where he felt exhausted. He also felt anxious and hopeless. Wooseok's hug became tighter when the thought of Seungyoun has been suffering alone because of his ignorance personality and selfishness. He controlled the latter's emotion and action and causing a damage to his soul and heart. But tonight, he wanted Seungyoun to lean on him, pouring all his sadness and washing away all his concerns. He wants to tell Seungyoun it's okay to not okay and it's okay to feel tired and lost because Wooseok was ready to be the guide, the light and the hope that the latter has been searching for.

***

Wooseok went to his University as usual to start his lectures. He found a new hope after last night. He was sure he will find his son and the toddler will be fine and safe just like Seungyoun and his colleagues believed.

"Professor Kim" He heard someone calling him and he quickly turned his head up to see Professor Lee standing in front of his table while smiling at him.

He returned the smile equally. "How are you, Professor?"

"Good, I was about to ask yours but I bet you are in a pink of health today" Eunsang said.

"Yes .. everything being taken care smoothly, thank goodness" Wooseok retorted, after some talk with Seungyoun last night, his heart felt more at ease. Both of them to be exact.

"Anyway, I have something to give you" Eunsang said and grabbed something from his pocket. He pulled out a car, wishes car that still in envelope. "I just found this in a bouquet flower you gave me last time" Eunsang handed Wooseok the card carefully.

"Oh .. what it says?" Wooseok frowned.

"I don't know, you may check out"

"Thank you" Wooseok replied. His eyes darted onto the red envelope. Nothing was written on it.

"Oh! I noticed you constantly received rose. I remembered the meaning of red rose. Generally, It meant love and strong desire but the meaning will be different depends on how many roses in a bouquet" Eunsang delightfully informed. He thinks it was cute because the sender slip a meaning in every delivery he made but he didn't know Wooseok's heart was thumping loudly like it almost bursting out from his chest and he doesn't feel really good about.

"Professor Lee" Wooseok shakily called. "Do you know the meaning of black rose?" Wooseok looked at Eunsang who is the face, was changing into an awkward smile.

"Death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is not ending yet ✋


	14. Unveiling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is boring .. pftt 😂

Wooseok hit his phone's screen in desperation. He was trying to call Seungyoun but the older came across busy that he didn't pick up but in Wooseok's head, the older was in peril. Someone was trying to harm him or worse,murder him. _Urgh!_ He didn't want to think of the absurdity possibilities but he couldn't help but think.

"Oh god! Please pick up Seungyoun!" Wooseok disgruntled. Seungyoun's phone wasn't dead but for some unknown reason, he didn't pick up. "I will dismiss for today" Wooseok informed Eunsang who seemed perplex and in dazed but he just nodded anyway. He was sure it was something to do with the meaning of black rose Wooseok was asking before and he had a terrible feeling about this.

***

Instead of taking an elevator, Wooseok using emergency stairs to Seungyoun's unit on the third floor. His heartbeat is at the same speed as him when he climbed every part of the stairs. Fast and very blistering. Once he arrived in front of the unit, he put 6 codes and hopefully Seungyoun didn't change the house's security code yet. It was their birthday combining together and the year they were birthed.

_052796_

_Beep!_

The door was able to be unlocked and Wooseok sighed extremely relief. He scanned for the rose on the kitchen counter and it still blooming fresh there. Wooseok quickly knocked his sense into reality and went into Seungyoun's room. The older wasn't here. He lends Seungyoun a call after went checking into almost room in the house.

_Kring! Kring!_

The rings snatched Wooseok's ear and he slowly lowering down his gag on his phone, trying to study where is the sound coming from. Ah! It's in Seungyoun's room. Why it's in there but Seungyoun wasn't here?

"Wooseok?" Seungyoun's voice freaks the shit out of him, he almost jumped on his feet due to Seungyoun's terror voice. His voice was not deep or loud but it shrieking through Wooseok's ear.

"Seungyoun!" Wooseok sprinted into him and hugged the older. He wasn't lying about how worried he was to Seungyoun. "Where are you going?" Wooseok broke their hug and look up at Seungyoun.

"I went out to the company but I left my phone at home. What about you? Why are you here?" Seungyoun slowly pushes Wooseok to break their hug so they could look at each other's face whilst had a proper talk.

"I— I was scared for you. I thought something happened to you because of the black rose" Wooseok declared.

"Black rose?" Seungyoun frowned. Thought that the younger start to think nonsense but he didn't mind spending some his time to hear Wooseok's explanation.

"The rose .. has its own meaning. I got red and you got black. Someone told me black rose means death while mine was love and desire" Wooseok said. "I'm going to look up for the meaning according to a different quantity of roses I've received" Wooseok hold both of Seungyoun's arms. He believed they finally see the light. A clue to bring their son.

"Death ... Love. Wooseok, I don't think people want me to die—

"Why not? After what happened, there's nothing impossible. They took Dohyon without telling us anything and why not they want to kill you with the black rose?" Wooseok looked frustrated. He wanted Seungyoun to understand that someone is watching them, holding a grudge on them, seeing them with a bad intention and want to take an act of revenge toward something.

Seungyoun fully understands what Wooseok's means. He brought his hands and held Wooseok's cheeks, carefully caressed them. "I know that you are worried, I will take care of myself" Seungyoun smiled.

"After Dohyon, I don't want to lose you too" Wooseok cried hurtfully. It's crazy to live in this miserable life, just watching and waiting for one by one person he loved vanish from him. If things would be meant to turn like this, he should have given up—

_Forget it._

Why thinking of giving up when it's still worth to try, things still can be fixed. There's always a solution to a problem. When something has its starter, it will have the end. Giving up is not what it's like, it's not wholly let the things passed by and move on but it's called taking a break and try again at the right time.

"Let's go meet Seungwoo and talk about this there okay?" Seungyoun convinced. To assume he is not feeling anything about the Black Rose would be an understatement but who did this? Who is the person that has their feelings flaring toward his family? Most importantly, why the person did this?

Seungyoun went inside his room to get his phone while Wooseok was waiting outside the house, they planned to go to the police station and informed Seungwoo about this.

"Your car?" Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok nodded slightly. It would be easy because he had the red roses in his car that was dead and turning brown.

Seungyoun shut down the door, keeping his car keys inside his pocket but something was caught his attention instead. A couple of people came toward their way. The wore a black outfit without a cap, the face could be seen clearly and Seungyoun didn't have any idea about who they were. They made long eye contact with Seungyoun and stopped exactly in front of him and Wooseok.

_This is bad._

"Cho Seungyoun? You are under arrest for weapon abusive and killing" One of them showing their police identification card and ordered the other one to arrest Seungyoun by handcuffing him.

"Wait! There's a mistake. Killing?" Wooseok holding Seungyoun's arm to prevent him from being dragged away. He didn't understand and was sure Seungyoun felt the same because the older got quiet when the police handcuffed him.

"Mr.Cha Junho was found dead at his home. He got shot by a gun that exactly one you own" One of them spoke.

"What? But it doesn't mean he was the one" Wooseok said. He was ready to throw a fuss over these two officers because he was absolutely sure Seungyoun was not the one who did this and who on the earth accusing people over one fucking guy that surely not only owned by one person in this big wide world.

"We'll discuss this at the station. Any alibi and explanation could be used later" The officer firmly said.

***

"Junho died?!" Seungwoo rises from his seat after hearing what Yohan told him. He was working hard collecting alibi to prove Junho was guilty. Nonetheless, he didn't found any and the news about his death was very shocking and came unexpectedly. "How?" Seungwoo looked at Yohan.

"Shot" Yohan replied shortly. He bit his lips because there's something more important he has to deliver. "But Chief .. something was up"

"What is it?" Seungwoo asked.

"Seungyoun has been charged for the crime" Yohan carefully said.

This time, Seungwoo plopped down on his chair. Urgh! This thing became more and more complicated as he thought. He was aware that Seungyoun was once a police officer and the possibility he had a gun can't be questioned but why would Seungyoun did this since it will harm himself and reflect both Wooseok and Dohyon. Seungyoun was very mad when found out about Junho but is it worth killing someone without solid proof?

"Are you okay?" Yohan walked to Seungwoo but Seungwoo stopped him with his hand.

"I'm not going to take care of this case. Ask Jinhyuk" Seungwoo huffed. Handling another heavy case? He even almost gave up for the Dohyon one and he couldn't take it any case related to the toddler anymore. His head hurt and he was clueless all the time about his surroundings. Ever since he knew Cho Seungyoun, everything was hard from the start.

"But Woo—

"Please, Yohan" Seungwoo pleaded

Yohan sighed. "Okay .. I'll tell Jinhyuk"

He gets out of Seungwoo's room and went straight to the counter. He found Seungyoun behind the bar, talking to Wooseok. His heart wrenched for them two especially for Wooseok. The latter went through a lot of obstacles. To Yohan acknowledge, he is the strongest person ever.

"Officer Lee in his room?" Yohan asked Minhee.

"I'm not sure, didn't see him come out since morning" Minhee replied. "Hyung .. about Mr.Cha's case, is it really Mr.Cho who did this?" Minhee was deadly curious so he decided to ask. Even the case was still in the investigation, he couldn't help but investigate it by himself.

"What is your opinion?" Yohan asked back. Since Minhee is the new recruits here, this is the best chance to test his ability as police.

"It was weird" Minhee replied.

"Weird?" Yohan frowned.

"Mr.Cha was found dead early this morning at his house and Mr.Cho said he is at his company and didn't contact Mr.Cha at all after the incident. What's being weirder is .. how could someone think of Mr.Cho out of all people?" Minhee whispered.

"Obviously because he had the same model of gun. Beretta 92 right?" Yohan looked at Minhee.

"Yes" Junho nodded.

"Look, I'm not accusing him but he was very angry toward Mr.Cha about his son" Yohan whispered. "He has the motive but we don't if it's really him. So we can't send him into prison yet just arrest him here"

"No one knows he still had the gun with him or not and they arrest him without investigating" Minhee's explanation shocked Yohan even more. He stared into the younger eyes and start to attack him with a series of questions.

"What?"

"Hyung .. I shouldn't say this but Officer Lee was acting all suspicious while leading this case and Dohyon's investigator's team" Minhee said.

"Leading this case?" Yohan once again frowned.

"You don't know? He offers himself to take care of this case. He said he already told Chief Han" This was Minhee's turn to crease his forehead. "He was the one informing the team about Mr. Cha"

"He didn't...shit" Yohan turned his back and ran back inside Seungwoo's room.

_Something was not right._

***

"You know it's not me right? I will never do that" Seungyoun said. His grips on the steel bar tightening but he found himself weak. His legs almost gave out and couldn't believe the things a year ago taking place again which is today. This time, he will make sure Wooseok believes him. He has to protect the family and bond whilst time still ticking.

Wooseok nodded. He placed Seungyoun's tremble hands in his, squeezing it to reassure Seungyoun but it's hard when he himself was not in the best state. "Just hang on there, please"

"I'm sorry this happened and I can't be with you after this" Seungyoun apologized.

"No! I'll talk about the rose with Seungwoo myself. I'll sort everything out for you" Wooseok smiled. He is not usually this brave but for the sake of his small family, he has to be strong and step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter ! Maybe it will be long too ^^  
> Thank you for reading until here 💖


	15. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long .. Expel my grammar and my writing   
> I'm suck at ending btw ><

Seungwoo and Yohan went to Jinhyuk's room to have a talk with him. They actually didn't really care about Jinhyuk wants to lead the case but what's making them, especially Yohan fuming was about is the charges he pressed on Seungyoun without following the proper procedure. No investigation and warrants. Yohan senses something odd about Jinhyuk the time Minhee spills everything about Junho's case.

"Are you sure there is something about Jinhyuk? I can't find anything" Seungwoo asks. He went through Jinhyuk's stuff on his table but he found nothing. It was disappointing but he kept going. They better be faster before Jinhyuk back.

"Seungwoo!" Yohan shouts. He opens the lowest drawer and found something extremely shocking. A clown costume and a pack of balloons.

Seungwoo remembered that is the exact balloon pattern Seungyoun showed to him before. "You found anything else?"

Yohan starts to rummage at somewhere else. "I just found a pen-drive and—" He stopped when his eyes caught a bouquet of red rose beside the drawer. "A rose"

"Is Jinhyuk seeing someone now?" Seungwoo frowns. Of course, he shouldn't interfere with his workmates' business but since Jinhyuk left the amount of alibi alone in his room, everything about him turned out as a question for both Seungwoo and Yohan.

"I don't know! Let's grab anything we have here and go to your room! I will ask Wooseok to join us" Yohan seemed desperate. His heart loudly thumping as if he can hear Jinhyuk's footsteps outside. "What about Seungyoun?"

"Don't take him out yet. Jinhyuk cannot know that his secret busted" Seungwoo said.

Yohan nodded and quickly depart from the room to meet Wooseok.

***

They are all three inside Seungwoo's room and for the extra security, they even lock the door to start their deep discussion.

"Can't Seungyoun join us?" Wooseok asked. He felt utterly bad for leaving the latter behind the bar when obviously, Seungyoun has nothing to do with Junho's death or he thinks.

"No! I afraid Jinhyuk will back and you know what will happen once he sees Seungyoun is out" Seungwoo explained.

"Jinhyuk?" Wooseok frowned.

"It's a long story and we are not saying it's Jinhyuk but we believe Jinhyuk has something to do with Dohyon's case" Seungwoo opened his laptop, ready to unveil everything inside the small green pen-drive. He believed it's something that may be related to his personal and privacy but Seungwoo pushed the thought because it was found altogether with the clown costume and balloons. "Come here" Seungwoo invited Wooseok to take a look at the stuff inside the pen-drive.

"There's a video" Yohan mumbled. There are only 2 types of files which were labeled as 'Picture' and 'Video' but the video caught his attention.

"It's not a personal pen-drive" Wooseok nodded to Seungwoo's words. Seungwoo slender fingers roaming the mouse and brought the arrow to click 'open' the video. Once the video started to play, Seungwoo and Yohan gasped at the same time.

"Huh? Why are you—" Wooseok now found himself speechless as well, it's footage from CCTV camera and there's Dohyon in the video. After Seungyoun and Wooseok separated their way, the toddler was meant to follow Wooseok but something caught his attention. The clown near was calling for Dohyon and what you expect from a kid? Even their parents countlessly reminded them not to talk with strangers, they still did and considered clown to be their childhood play when the fact there is an adult hiding behind those creepy garments. The clown taking Dohyon to somewhere until they are out of frame. Wooseok palmed his mouth in disbelief, his eyes were watery at the sight of his son's last trace.

"So the video he showed me was the edited one" Seungwoo derided. What a good game. He thoughts.

"So the clown is him? But what about Junho?" Wooseok once again frowns, everything happened completely eating his brain out to think. If the real offender is Jinhyuk then why is Junho involved along?

"I'm sure Junho was paid to do this. Jinhyuk is clever, he would not let his hands get dirty by doing this by himself so he paid someone. Apparently, Junho is his most likely target because he is Seungyoun's manager but I still don't get it why Junho agreed for this" Seungwoo touched his chin as he said those while Yohan and Wooseok nodded to his explanation. It made sense at some confusing part.

"Junho was dead though, don't tell me it's Jinhyuk who killed him" Yohan asked in concern. Even he had an idea about Jinhyuk but killing someone? It's totally risky.

"Don't you think that's why he wants to lead this case? he wants people unsuspecting him and surprisingly, it worked and even convincing his teammates to accuse Seungyoun." Seungwoo shook his head in disappointment.

"I bet Jinhyuk fed them with a bribe" Yohan chimed.

"Most likely. I will request warrants to arrest Jinhyuk" Seungwoo got up from his seat. To wait and investigate first will take the amount of time for them so taking this initiative would likely lessen their work next time. Seungwoo already had a plan in his head but choose to keep it to himself as he has to collect more details from Jinhyuk.

Wooseok watched Seungwoo walk out of the room. "He looks cool, I wonder if this is how Seungyoun looks while working" Wooseok looked at Yohan. He used to be a big fan of Seungyoun's officer costume. He will flatter Seungyoun about his costume every day before the latter depart to work. (I can imagine it ><)

"Yes, exactly like that" Yohan nodded. His eyes then shifted to the bouquet of red roses that he bought from Jinhyuk's room. "Do you know if Jinhyuk seeing someone right now?"

"Uhh .. no? Is it something to do with this case?"Wooseok query.

"Actually yes. We found urgh this" Yohan exhibit the bouquet on the table, in front of Wooseok for him to see.

"Red rose?" Wooseok mumbled. The number of roses that he had received now flash into his mind back. It felt like a dream or more likely a nightmare. "Yohan ..actually"

***

Eunsang blinked. He didn't really know the intention Wooseok called him but he is sure Wooseok needs help from him for something. They switched their place from Seungwoo's room to a cute cafe near Wooseok and Eunsang's University.

"I'm sorry for calling you in the middle of your class but we really need your help, Professor Lee" Wooseok drooped his face as an apology sign.

"No! If it meant I can help to find your son. Then I'm good for it" Eunsang politely replied while his cute smile constantly garnishes, lighting up his whole face's expression.

"About the rose. Tell us about the rose" Yohan carefully asked.

Eunsang flinched. "The rose that Professor Kim persistently received?" He lifted his eyebrows waiting for a 'yes' or a nod coming from the Professor or the Officer.

"Yes! About the red rose. You tell me that the rose meaning change based on how many we received"

"Ahh .. that's true. The original meaning of red rose is love and romance but the different numbers of roses you received will indicate the meaning" Eunsang described. "Go ahead with the number, I will tell you each meaning"

Wooseok looked at Yohan. He honestly didn't prepare for this but the officer nodded at him, giving him some sort of reassurance to begin.

"1"

"Love at first sight"

"6"

"I want to be yours"

"12"

"Be mine"

"24"

"I'm yours but it has another meaning. Someone wanted to be yours and make you as their whether you want it or not"

"Last .. 3"

"I love you"

Wooseok was shaking upon hearing all the meaning of the red rose numbers. Others might found it romantic and adorable but for him, it totally creeps him.

"Wooseok .. did Jinhyuk and you?" Yohan looked at Wooseok in disbelief.

Wooseok nodded his head. "He confessed to me when I got divorced and even before I dating Seungyoun but I rejected him. He said he is okay and willing to wait for me. I guess he was mad about me accepting Seungyoun back" Wooseok resisted an eye contact with Eunsang. It a shame to tell about his privacy in front of his workmates but he couldn't avoid things that bound to happen. He has to tell the hidden truth that was excruciating at the same time. "We met even before I met Seungyoun but I swear his love just one-sided, I never felt the same as him but I do make a promise that I will let things happen between us one-day" Wooseok tried to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault"

Yohan sighs. "Officer Lee" He closed his eyes for a moment, try to digest everything.

Eunsang smiled. "Professor Kim, you should not blame yourself. You did what you think could make you happy, don't worry about him. I'm sure Officer Kim will do his best" He gave Yohan an assurance smile which the older would be thankful for.

Right after that, Yohan's phone ringing. He slipped out his smartphone from his right pocket and taking the call. Wooseok and Eunsang just watch him talking to the phone and they could tell it's pretty serious when Yohan's tone changed and he seems to nod a lot to the person's order on the line.

Yohan disconnected the call. "Thank you a lot for your cooperation Mr.Lee, we have to go and we highly appreciate your help in this case" Yohan bowed his head. He is in a hurry after receiving a call from Seungwoo just now.

"Of course, you must be busy now. You can go first" Eunsang stood up and shaking hands with both Yohan and Wooseok.

***

"Where are we going?" Wooseok asked.

"Jinhyuk's house. Seungwoo said he saw Jinhyuk bought a portion of food for two, He is sure he was buying food for someone else or to be exact, for Dohyon. He was heading there, we probably could found Dohyon" Yohan explained. He then instructed Wooseok to get into the passenger seat.

"Did Seungwoo already get the warrant?"

"Yes, how fast" Yohan smirked. It's Han Seungwoo as their leader. There's nothing he can't do because once he speaks, everyone is wrapped around his fingers already. In other words, Seungwoo was born to be a leader.

Once they arrived, they spotted Seungwoo's car at the parking lot. Yohan calls Seungwoo to inform about their arrival. After a few seconds, Seungwoo came out from his car along with Seungyoun which surprised Wooseok a bit. When their eyes meeting, Wooseok felt an urge to hug and kiss him but he could only smile.

They are all going up to Jinhyuk's apartment after coming up with a plan. Seungwoo told them that only Wooseok allowed for Jinhyuk to see because it will be suspicious if all of them were showing in front of his house especially when Seungyoun is here. Seungyoun initially against the idea because he was afraid of Wooseok's safety inside but Wooseok reassuring him saying he would be fine and they could come after him.

Wooseok inhaled nervously as he is in front of Jinhyuk's unit. He shakingly pressed the bell and waited for Jinhyuk to come out. Upon hearing the beeping sound of the door, Wooseok gulped and bit his lips.

"Wooseok?! What are you doing here? I mean .. You never come to my house" Jinhyuk had the widest smile on his face when Wooseok pretty face decorated his sight. Maybe god heard his prayer after a very long time.

"I just wanted to, It's lonely to spend my weekend alone lately" Wooseok answered. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure!" Jinhyuk moved his body to the side to let the smaller.

Wooseok loosen of his shoe to put them between the door so the other can come in later but it's hard to do it when Jinhyuk is looking at him. "Do you have any instant noodles? I'm hungry" Wooseok said. He is out of excuses and could not come up with better idea than this.

"Yes! I will make one for you, wait" Jinhyuk left him right on the spot and Wooseok was quite a relief by that. He holds the door with his hands and rushingly slides his shoes between the door and the frame. He gets into the house quickly and looking around for the room. Since the unit has 3 rooms, he has to go for each of them and try to open it.

There's two locked room and the unlocked one was Jinhyuk's bedroom.  
Since he couldn't take much time lingering the house, he went to the kitchen to pretend to find for Jinhyuk. On the kitchen's counter, he spots two packs of lunch box as Yohan told him before and there's a key beside it. Wooseok is sure that is the room's key where he hides Dohyon. Wooseok watched out for Jinhyuk and after making sure the older was busy cooking the instant noodle, he grabbed the key and put it in his right pocket.

"You sure are eating a lot" Wooseok said. Pretend to be _talky-_ _walky_ _._

"It's so tiring today at work and I haven't eaten since yesterday" Jinhyuk replied.

"You have to take a rest in between too. It's not good for your health" Wooseok advised.

"Okay. Thanks for worrying" Jinhyuk smiled. He turned around his body and looked at Wooseok. "How are you feeling?"

With the question, Wooseok stared back at Jinhyuk. "What do you mean?"

Jinhyuk looming toward Wooseok slowly, making the younger a bit scared. "I know about Seungyoun. It must be hard for you"

Wooseok bitterly smiled.

_It's you who did this_

_It's you who making things hard for me_

_It's you who broke my family apart_

Wooseok wanted to spat all the thoughts out loud but he knew the consequences so, he keeps it tight in his mind. "I'm okay" is all Wooseok could say.

"Wooseok, we could start a new life. Forget all your past and be happy again" Jinhyuk caged Wooseok's body between the counter.

"H-how?" Wooseok stuttered.

"With me" Jinhyuk brought one of his hands to caress the latter's cheek. He slowly moved his face closer to Wooseok until they could felt each other's breath. Jinhyuk looked down at Wooseok's lips while slowly licked his own lips. As he about to connect their lips together, Wooseok turned his face away.

"Jinhyuk .. something is burning" He lied.

"Oh! The dumpling" Jinhyuk jolted a bit. "I'll be right back" He kissed Wooseok's cheeks and released him.

Wooseok wiped his cheeks using his palm desperately.

_Disgusting._

How dare Jinhyuk touched him without his consent. How could he said that when Dohyon went missing. Jinhyuk knew something and acted like Wooseok didn't mind it at all when the truth will be revealed.

"I need to use your toilet" Wooseok said and without waiting for Jinhyuk's answer. He excused himself. He stands in front of one of the locked rooms and carefully slipped the key he got into the case. Wooseok tried to twist it but it won't work. "This is not the room" He whispered.

He looked back to check on Jinhyuk in case the older returned suddenly. Wooseok went to the other room and tried the same key. He twisted the knob but it won't open too. "Damn it, this is not the key?" Wooseok cursed.

"Wooseok?" He heard Jinhyuk's voice called for him from the kitchen.

Wooseok pushes the key deeper and twists it with full force.

_Click!_

He pushed the door rapidly and barged into the room. His heart dropped once he saw Dohyon is really there. The toddler sitting at the corner, while hugging his knees tightly.

"Baby" Wooseok bumped into Dohyon and held up his face. "Dohyon" Wooseok couldn't hold his tears. Dohyon's trembling body and weak face broke his heart even more.

"Papa. I'm scared!" Dohyon crashed into Wooseok's embrace as soon as he met his dad. His little body shaking horribly. He didn't get beat or abuse but his mind was in terrible trauma and shock.

"Shush .. let's get daddy here okay?" Wooseok tried to calm his son and slipped out his phone. He searched for Seungyoun's number in the call log and quickly pressed the id.

"Daddy is here"

They both looked back only to see Jinhyuk with his gun standing not far from them. He had a dark expression on his face or more to ungratified. "You didn't come here clean, Wooseok"

"What do you want from us? Cut your shit, Jinhyuk" Wooseok talked back. His grip on Dohyon became tighter as he collected all his remaining strength to talk to Jinhyuk.

"Not us but you. I want you" Jinhyuk said. His expression turned leer as he locked his eyes with Wooseok's huge one.

"We are not meant to be together. Why are you still chasing after me? I clearly said I don't love you"

"We are meant to be if Seungyoun didn't come to cut the shit between us! You are nice to me. Too nice that I felt something else. You triggered my feeling and I was thought you are having the same feeling toward me but as soon as Seungyoun came, you said yes to him but no to me? You played with my feelings and even rejected it"

"When did I do that? I said no to you because I start dating Seungyoun at that time"

"Liar! I saw you two kissing in the library even before you started dating. What about making out in the classroom? And even on the rooftop? You did it all before you two started dating! yet you still give me hope. You part away from me because of Seungyoun. He got all of your attention and left me wasted behind. It's fun to do that?" Jinhyuk pointed the gun at Wooseok. His fierce expression changed and it shows pain in his eyes. He was treated unfairly and the thoughts of finally having someone who will care about him is really made him jumped on the cloud nine but all of it turned into a speck of fine dust in a blink of an eye.

Wooseok pinned down his eyes to the floor and start to cry. "It's not intentional" He mumbled. No wonder Jinhyuk started to treat him differently after Seungyoun came. But these two are best friends as he could remember. Jinhyuk parted away from him for a few weeks but suddenly came again and they became friend again.

"Best friend? Do you think I become his best friend for nothing?" As if he could read Wooseok's mind, Jinhyuk started to speak the truth. "It's all for you. About Junho .. I hired him too but poor little things he gets killed. Actually, he was forced to do that since he is the closest to Seungyoun but he is too loyal to Seungyoun that I had to put a gun on his head for him to do this far" Jinhyuk chuckled like a psychopath. He swayed his gun to the right and left and started laughing hysterically. "Everyone likes Seungyoun .. I can't believe this"

Jinhyuk continued. "You want to know an interesting story? It's really interesting. Ermm .. I guilt-tripping everyone about Seungyoun's drug case. It was so lovely to see him on the headline of newspaper and news. But ... I thought they will give the Chief position to me but a fucking Han Seungwoo came. Tch!"

"Jinhyuk please ... what should I do to make you forget about the past?" Wooseok asked.

"Now you ask .. hmm kiss me? or marry me? Build a family with me. You can keep Dohyon" Jinhyuk raised one of his eyebrows. His lips curved into a smile.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Seungyoun came out of nowhere and kicked Jinhyuk resulting in the latter falling down on the floor, his gun was thrown away under the bed. "It was you? Huh?" Seungyoun panted heavily.

Jinhyuk got up while snickered. "Surprise?"

"Not really," Seungyoun said.

"Now you will" Jinhyuk grabbed the gun under the bed and shot Seungyoun instantly. Seungyoun flopped down to the floor, kneeling. Jinhyuk come closer and grabbed his collars. He aims the gun at Seungyoun's head and whispered something in his ear. "Daddy will be gone?"

Jinhyuk laughed when he heard Wooseok's pleading and begging condition while Dohyon was crying. Ah! So loud and pathetic.

"Dohyon, say bye to daddy" Jinhyuk said.

_Bang!_

***

_A YEAR AFTER ..._

"Look! Daddy is on TV!" Dohyon squeals like an excited seal when Seungyoun's face appeared in widescreen electronic. Recently, his daddy got another offer to star in a Makeup brand as their new ambassador.

Wooseok just smiled on the couch, they didn't expect to find Seungyoun's ads while watching a TV program.

"When will daddy coming back?" Dohyon climbs the couch and laid his head on Wooseok's lap. Seungyoun was away for 3 days for work and he only video call them while he is in Jeju.

"Daddy is working" Wooseok pats Dohyon's soft hair softly. To say Dohyon is missing Seungyoun, he even more. They got back together, remarried after the dark accident happened to their family. Jinhyuk was pressing charges against kidnapping and murder as well as misconduct the weapon was given to him as an officer. He killed Junho to destroy the witness of he is the real insider of the crime but Seungwoo,Yohan and Wooseok's alibi were more than enough to prove he is the suspect.

"Papa .. I'm sleepy" Dohyon's eyes were half-lidded as he stared the television, enjoying the variety show with his Papa. It's still early but since Wooseok brought him to Seungwoo and Yohan's house, he plays with Hyeongjun all day long and only felt tired after going back to their home. Yohan finally agreed about living in one rooftop with Seungwoo again and having their own family's lovely time.

"Papa will tuck you to the bed okay?" Wooseok carefully said, as Dohyon nods slightly, he carries Dohyon to his bed and sings some lullaby before the toddler finally drifts into his dreamland.

Wooseok turns off the light and slowly closing the door when he was sure Dohyon fell asleep. As soon as he walks out of his son's room, he heard someone opened the automatic door. He swiftly ran to the door and he met Seungyoun there, the older was surprised by Wooseok's present because he thought his husband already sleeping despite the quietness he witnessed in their living room. "Honey!"

"You are not sleeping yet?" Seungyoun asks. He drops his briefcase right there while welcoming Wooseok into his hug. The petite body of Wooseok felt familiar inside his embrace. The warm remain the same so as his fragrance.

Wooseok enveloped Seungyoun's body right away and humming. "Was about to, Dohyon and I miss you so much" Wooseok whines in Seungyoun's chest. At this rate, he could tell that the one who misses Seungyoun more is him and not Dohyon. He never told anyone this but he used to cry when they part away for the first time due to work and he planned to keep this secret to his grave.

"I miss you two more" Seungyoun kiss Wooseok's forehead sweetly. He's throwing tantrums almost every day at his new manager about wanting to go home even if it's only the first day they were landed in Jeju. He misses his family. His husband and his son a lot during the time he had to work outside Seoul. It's not the first time they are apart but his fond toward Wooseok kept growing day by day, his heart was yearning for him and miss to play with Dohyon so much. He wondered where is little him at. "Dohyon is sleeping?" Seungyoun broke their hug and look at Wooseok for confirmation.

"Yes" Wooseok nodded.

"Let's do it" Seungyoun pulled Wooseok closer and cupped his face. The next thing he knew, their lips were touching and Wooseok pulling Seungyoun's nape to cut the gap between them.

"Seungyoun .." Wooseok tried to catch his breath while Seungyoun is doing his best taking Wooseok's breath away. "Hey!" Wooseok squeals when he felt his body floating so suddenly. Seungyoun holds him bridal style and stared at him with fond and soft eyes.

Seungyoun chuckles as he secured his hands under Wooseok's leg. "Keep your voice down, baby. Dohyon will awake" Seungyoun said.

"Stop surprising me then" Wooseok hits Seungyoun's chest softly. He then wraps his hands around Seungyoun's nape to prevent him from falling down which was doubted when Seungyoun's holding him tightly as if he is gonna lose him.

Without saying anything, Seungyoun walks to their bedroom, shutting their door with his leg. He slowly putting Wooseok on their bed and hovers the petite body with an attitude. He attacks Wooseok's plump, soft lips with his and giving the younger an open-mouthed kiss. Next, Seungyoun shoved his tongue inside Wooseok's mouth. Lurking it everywhere his tongue could reach. Saliva mixing and breathtaking, they were drowning deep into the ocean of their desire and letting their inner's lust taking over each other's body, putting a love spell under one another.

Wooseok's arms clung around Seungyoun while enjoying Seungyoun's kiss. Deliver it with an equal amount of Seungyoun's aggressiveness. He misses the delicate touch of him. Those sensual whispers and the way Seungyoun made him lost in his eyes.

"You got hard by only kissing?" Seungyoun teased, leaving Wooseok's mouth red and swollen after abusing it.

"Shut up. It's not like you don't want it" Wooseok rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I want it" Seungyoun rubbed their bodies together and making Wooseok whimpers when Seungyoun's bulge hit his crotch. He was so ready for everything and couldn't wait any longer.

"Don't be too hard, please" Wooseok weakly said.

"I will never be rough, baby" Seungyoun left a kiss on Wooseok's cheeks and started peeling off their garments one by one.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(it's up to your imagination •.•)

***

Wooseok's eyelashes flutter softly as he tried to open his sleepy eyes and meeting a calm face of sleeping Seungyoun in front of him. The latter only had his pants on, revealing his buff upper body and chest while Wooseok was fully clothed after Seungyoun did a good job taking care of him last night. He remembered today is weekend so he sighs in contentment. He snuggles into Seungyoun's arms while throwing back last night's event. He felt thrilled realizing the certainty that Seungyoun now back with him. Into this small family.

"Mhh" Seungyoun sighs in his sleep, making Wooseok chuckle in tiny because Seungyoun was frowning with his eyes still shutting off.

"Are you having a dream?" Wooseok whispers while pushing his slender fingers breaking through the older soft locks. Seungyoun's black hair appeared down and fuzzy, with the scent of lemon and fragrance.

"I'm not" Seungyoun unpredictably answered.

"Wha- you surprised me" Wooseok raged. It is the second time Seungyoun surprising him right after he back from Jeju.

"I'm sorry but you are so cute when you are surprised" Seungyoun said in his raspy voice, he gathered Wooseok's body and put him on his. Wooseok is as light as a feather and he looks like a wood floating in the ocean because of his small frame and Seungyoun liked it so much.

Wooseok just smiled and without saying anything, they just lovingly staring at each other's eyes. Seungyoun's shot scars caught Wooseok's attention as he touches Seungyoun's arm carefully. The scar is near his numbers tattoo and Wooseok put a little pout on his face whenever he saw it. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, but it will hurt if you still feel sorry about it" Seungyoun replied. Wooseok will apologize to him about the scar whenever he saw them. Seungyoun thinks it's not his fault he got shot because Jinhyuk was really crazy at that time to kill him. He was relieved that the bullet hit him on arms and not chest or head. Jinhyuk attempted to end his life for the second time by aiming at his head but Seungwoo and Yohan came at the right time and had no choice but to shot Jinhyuk as well. He remembered how bad Wooseok and Dohyon were crying at the hospital and he should be the one who is sorry when he gave them a trauma especially to Dohyon who is only 5 years old at that time.

"I'm glad you are safe. I couldn't imagine how our life without you" Wooseok confessed. Ever since the time the got divorced, there's always a time Wooseok was all worried about Seungyoun and his missing hours usually will take a place during night or weekend.

"I became strong for you two" Seungyoun smiled while hands slipped under Wooseok's shirt, massaging his back. "You are okay from last night right?"

Wooseok grinned. "Even you broke your promise saying you will be gentle, I'm okay. You almost break me apart" He chuckled.

"That's because I was too excited. I really miss you, baby" Seungyoun teased.

"I miss you too, honey" Wooseok kissed Seungyoun on the lips.

Maybe he was making Seungyoun excited again as the older shift their place, making Wooseok under him. They exchange another passionate kiss with much love and lust.

"Daddy!" They halted their kiss while Seungyoun turned his body around and saw the little him in front of the door. They forgot to lock the door but they are glad Dohyon didn't rush into their room last night.

"Hey little hamster, come here" Seungyoun invited. Dohyon running into him and envelopes himself in Seungyoun's hug. He is no different at all from Wooseok.

"Daddy, you are back" Dohyon tightens his hug.

"I'm here. Daddy miss you" Seungyoun left a kiss on Dohyon's crown and let the kid laid on his stomach. He gathered Wooseok beside him and the latter hugged him and Dohyon at the same time while his head placed on Seungyoun's bare chest.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Dohyon suddenly asked.

"It was hot last night. Very hot" Seungyoun lied. It was a white lie and they had to do it for the sake of the innocent mind of Dohyon. Seungyoun glanced at Wooseok, who is holding his laugh.

"Papa .. let's go eating ice cream today" Dohyon pleaded.

"Anything you want" Wooseok carefully caressed Dohyon's hair.

"Papa, did a bug bite you again?" Dohyon looked at the red mark near Wooseok's neck with concern.

"It comes again last night" Wooseok nodded.

"I will kill the bug for you" Dohyon persistently said.

"I'm sure you won't" Seungyoun mumbled. He caught Wooseok looking at him while laughing and when Dohyon looked away, he stole another kiss from Wooseok. "Papa loves the bug"

They started their new day, as a family again. Happy family to be exact without worrying about other bad things because they promised to handle it with much care and attention. They learned their lesson from a past event and will make sure it does not happen again.

_THE END ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It done! It didn't went well as my plan but I hope you guys like it ><  
> Thank you for staying up with my fic and sorry if I ever hurt any of you feeling!


End file.
